Across Different Worlds
by MAIGRLCHLOE
Summary: Brian's dead, but not because Chloe kissed him. But because Alek killed him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own 9lock, i just love it.**

**I hope you guys like this, let me know you do, or this will be a one shot. **

**Oh, and originally I had this rated M but that's because I was momentarily paranoid but now i'm not so I changed it back. **

* * *

><p>I looked around the empty plane. Apparently not many people traveled to South Africa, I wouldn't be either except for the tragedy that happened tonight. I looked out the window at San Francisco, this would probably be the last time I saw the city I'd grown up in. I'd found my best friends in that city, I'd found out who I really was in that city, I'd even found my true love in San Francisco. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the engines start up and sat back, buckling my seat belt and closing the window shade. That was lost to me now. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I didn't want to answer it; it would just be another call to tell me someone else was dead. I pulled it out and looked at it, my heart fell. It was Alek. I held the button down and watched as my phone shut off. I wanted to answer it, I wanted to yell at him, to tell him I never wanted to see or talk to him again. I wanted to tell him that he should just go jump off the bridge. I wanted to tell him how much I loved him, how much I wanted him to hold me, to comfort me. I wanted to tell him how much he had hurt me. I was confused and conflicted not knowing what I wanted to say, not wanting to say anything. I sighed and twisted my blonde hair into a ball behind my head and closed my eyes. Too many things had happened, too many things had happened because of me.<p>

My mom was dead, Brian was dead, I didn't know about Amy or Paul, but at this point I didn't care anymore. I didn't care about anything. Alek had been trying to call me, see me, and talk to me for five hours now. I didn't care. I thought I'd loved him, but now I wasn't sure. I wanted to, I wanted to love him desperately, but after what he'd done I wasn't sure I could. I'd packed my things and gone to the airport. I had looked at the board and bought the first ticket that I could get to the farthest place from here.

The plane pulled away from the gate and I wiped the tears that were running down my cheek. The flight attendant came and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright dear?" she asked her voice heavy with accent. I nodded. I didn't trust my voice. She continued to move on down the aisle and I closed my eyes. I could feel the pull of the plane as it took off. It pressed against my chest making it hard to breathe, but that wasn't the only reason I found hard to draw breath. I thought about tonight, how could everything switch so quickly.

_I could see the hurt on Alek's face. I knew I'd said the wrong thing. I knew I needed to explain what I was feeling. I'd wanted to stop Alek before he left my room, but there was something I had to do first. Nothing I would say would change anything. I had to show him. My phone beeped and I looked down at the email from my dad. When I looked back up, Alek was gone. I exhaled and shook my head. He was here for me every other time, and the one time I want him to be here he leaves. I stood for a moment trying to think this out. I looked down at my phone again. My dad was part of my past, Alek was my future. I shoved my phone into my pocket and went downstairs to grab my purse. I pulled my phone out again and texted Brian. He was the crux of every argument that Alek and I had. He was why Alek was hurt. I had to do something, I had to do it for Alek. _

_**CHLOE: Can we meet? **_

_**BRIAN: Yeah, Golden Gate Bridge?**_

_**CHLOE: 10 min. **_

_I headed out running to get there in time. I would have asked for him to give me a ride, but after what I had to say I didn't want to have to be in a car with him. I rehearsed in my head what I wanted to say to him, over and over, trying to figure out the gentlest way to tell him I couldn't see him anymore. When I got there I saw Brian sitting on a bench. I stopped, sighing and ringing my hands. This was the hardest thing I'd ever done._

"_Hi, Brian." I said. He stood up and turned to look at me a smile on his face. I offered him a weak smile, I couldn't fake anything. Something was different about him though, but I passed it off. I just had to get this out or I wouldn't. "Look, Brian, I can't- we can't be friends anymore." _

"_What?" He asked looking at me. He was puzzled and shocked- How could he not be. He stuck his hands in his pockets and I saw one hand finger something. I brought my eyes back up to meet his. They were filled with hurt and anger. I felt bad, Brian was a good guy. I was really his only friend here, but he wasn't worth losing what I had or could have with Alek. Brian had never been okay with just being friends anyways. "This is about him isn't it?" He asked his voice harsh and barely above a whisper. I stepped forward extending a hand to put on his shoulder. He pulled back. I dropped my hand. _

"_Brian, this is about more than him, but it does have something to do with him." He brought his hand out of his pocket but it went behind his leg before I could see what was in it. It was the agility he did it with that made me notice. I could feel his anger and hatred towards me; I never expected it to be there. I expected him to be hurt and upset, but not to this extent. Brian was the gentlest man I've ever met, but this was not the man I knew. He was scaring me and I took a step back. I saw Brian look behind me and before I knew what was happening Alek came from behind me claws extended. I couldn't stop him, I couldn't move for a little bit I was so stunned. He hit Brian across the mouth and again but this time he caught him with his claws. I saw blood glisten in the moonlight. By the time I could move it was all over. Brian's throat was slit his face bloody, his stomach sliced open. Alek stood over him. "What did you do!" I shouted. He took a step towards me his hand extended but Brian's blood glistened on his fingers. I shrunk back in horror. The two people in my life who I thought I understood completely were completely unrecognizable to me._

"_Chloe, he-" He started but I cut him off. _

"_I can't believe you! You killed him! I came here to tell him we couldn't see each other, for you. I came here for you! But you just couldn't get over being jealous!" I turned and ran. I've never run as fast as I did that night. Alek followed me for a little bit but I lost him. I went into my house and waited for my mom to get home. I don't know how long I paced back and forth making sure all of the windows and doors were locked. I didn't want Alek to be able to get in. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to talk to my mom, I was going to tell her everything. My phone rang. I picked it up, but I didn't recognize the number. _

"_Hello?" I asked cautiously._

"_Is this Ms. King?" a man asked. _

"_Yes." I answered hesitantly._

"_This is detective Rodgers, I'm afraid that we've found your mother. She's been murdered." I closed my eyes and bit my lip. _

"_Thank you-" I stopped taking a deep breath. "for telling me." I hung up. I knew that he probably wasn't done, but I hung up anyways. There was nothing I could do. I ran upstairs and grabbed a suitcase shoving random items of clothing, cosmetics, and my computer into it. I could hardly see anything, it was all a blur- a haze hung over my eyes. I called a cab and twenty minutes later I was on my way to the airport. I don't know why I was leaving I just had to get away. I didn't know where I was going, but I was. _

_I looked at the board above the check in. I bought the first ticket that I saw. Cape Town, South Africa was far enough for me. No one would find me. I checked my bag and wandered my way to the gate making it there as they were boarding. I showed the attendant my boarding pass and walked down the path to the plane. I shoved my back pack into the overhead compartment and sat down. It was all almost gone._

So, here I sat. Alone and grieving, going to a place I'd never been. I was leaving everything I'd ever known. Everything I'd ever wanted. My mom was dead, dying because I was different, hunted. Alek had killed Brian. Alek hadn't trusted me, believed me. I could feel my heart break; I could feel the emptiness and sadness I felt at knowing how I loved a man who had killed another out of jealousy, killed over me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! So i've only gotten one reivew on this, it's not looking good, but I hope that you guys will review and let me know if you like this story. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I dont own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. **

**Alright so keep telling me you like it or i'll stop writing. I have alot planned, but if it's not liked then i'm not going to write.**

* * *

><p>I sat at the kitchen table, slumped in one of the chairs a beer in my hand. Five cans were strewn across the table in front of me. My face was sticky with dried tears. I've never cried in my life until I met Chloe and now in the last eight hours she'd made me cry three times. The first was when she'd chosen Brian, or I thought she'd chosen Brian. I had gotten out of her room before the tears spilled over, but I'd heard her leave so I sucked it up and went after her. Running after her had dried my tears. I hung back not wanting her to hear me, but then I saw it. I saw just a flash and I couldn't control myself. I tackled Brian, blinded by pure rage. I'd killed him, I'd slit his neck and punctured his heart. I couldn't say I was sorry I did it, I'd thought about it before, but I knew that Chloe would never talk to me again- he was just such a nuissance and held Chloe back from accepting who she was now. I wasn't aware of anything until I heard Chloe's breath catch in her throat. I turned around and she was yelling at me. I took a step forward and stretched my hand out to her, but it was too late I noticed that my hand was still covered in blood. She drew back and continued to shout at me. Her words stung, I didn't know what to say. She'd said so many things- she'd come here to tell him she couldn't see him anymore, She'd thought I'd killed him out of jealousy? She had chosen me; she'd actually chosen me over him. Wait, it hadn't been about jealousy- maybe a little but she didn't let me explain. She just took off running. I'd run after her but the pain in my heart had stopped me after a few blocks. I walked around the city aimlessly for about an hour before I pulled my phone out and dialed her number, after two rings it quit ringing. I frowned of course she wasn't going to take my call. I wasn't too far from her house; she couldn't ignore me if I was there. I walked up to her bedroom window expecting it to be open but it wasn't. I knocked hoping she'd hear me, but she didn't. I went downstairs and knocked on the front door. I could hear her walk over to the door. I stood on her porch my hands stuck in my pockets. I sniffed and looked around. She didn't open the door so I listened as she walked away. "Chloe! C'mon, C'mon don't leave it like this. We can figure this out. It's not the way you think! Chloe!" I banged my fist against the door once and leaned my head against the door. "Chloe-" That was the second time I cried tonight. I wanted to stop thinking. I went home and set the beers on the table, that's where I was. I'd tried to call Chloe around the third beer I think, but she'd just turned off her phone. A few minutes later my phone rang, this time it was Jasmine.<p>

"Alek!" She'd screeched. I pulled my phone away from my ear for a minute before bringing it back.

"Hmm." I said.

"Chloe just left! Amy called me and said that Chloe called to say goodbye and that she was leaving!"

"Chloe's gone?" I asked a lot calmer than I would have.

"Alek, what's wrong with you?"

"Well, I killed Brian, and I lost the love of my life, and now I'm pretty drunk." I mumbled into the phone finishing off the last beer and setting it on the table. I heard Jasmine sigh.

"Alek! You're- You're- I can't believe you!" She hung up the phone. I stood up and looked around, Chloe was gone? She'd left? Where did she go? When was she going to be back? Who was I kidding she wasn't coming back, I'd lost her. I'd lost the only girl I'd ever truly loved. I threw my phone across the room. It hit the wall leaving a dent in the dark blue-grey paint and then fell to the ground. I went to the kitchen and looked in all the cabinets. Finally above the sink I found what I was looking for- The Russian Vodka. I placed it to my lips and hesitated then thoughts of Chloe popped up in my head and I tilted my head back. I heard the door open, or I thought I did, I didn't care- the order, Valentina they could do whatever they wanted- nothing mattered now. The one I'd been living for the last couple months- Who was I kidding, I'd been living for her since I moved here- wanted nothing to do with me. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks but I ignored them and kept drinking. The smooth liquid burned as it slid down my throat, the burn took away the pain, or at least the awareness of the pain.

I felt a hand take the bottle from my hands and pull lightly from my lips, a soft touch on my shoulder. "It's okay, let go." The soft voice said. I looked down into Amy's brown eyes. One finger at a time I released the bottle into her grasp. Her one hand never left my arm as she pulled me from the kitchen. She led me toward the back of the apartment. She never took her eyes from mine; she just led me to my room. When we got there she sat me down on the bed, only leaving me to go to the bathroom. When she returned she had a wet wash cloth in her hand and patted my face gently pushing my hair away from my face. "I don't know what happened tonight, but you are the only one who can bring her back." She said. "You have to go after her." My head swiveled from side to side, it felt too heavy for the rest of my body.

"She doesn't love me, not anymore. I've lost her Amy, she's gone. I killed Brian, she won't forgive me. She can't love me anymore." I whined lying down. My head hit my pillow and I sighed.

"That's not true; I know she still loves you. You have to go after her. You are the only one she trusts." The tears still fell down my cheeks, I wished Amy was right, I really did but I can't imagine that after what I did, after killing Brian that Chloe would even look at me again. My heart ached, my body ached, but my mind was finally numb.

* * *

><p>Alek was a mess, he'd had way too much to drink but the only thing I could think when I saw him was how sad and lonely he was. It wasn't until I saw his eyes that I realized that something was terribly wrong with him; something wrong past the drinking, past the normal moodiness. His brown eyes, that were normally full of life and sparkled with orneriness, were dead and lifeless. I took him to his bedroom and sat him down trying to clean him up as much as possible. He cried the entire time, the tears never left his face, but I finally got him to go to sleep. I stayed there at the apartment that night. I had nothing better to do, and it looked like Alek needed me. Well not me specifically, but someone and I was the one here. I was worried about Chloe; she'd just picked up and left. She'd called and left a message saying she was leaving, she didn't know where she was going, and that she was sorry. It broke my heart, I never thought that my best friend and I would ever be separated; I thought we would grow old together. Get married and raise families together. Now, Chloe was who knows where and I was left to take care of Alek. He had to find Chloe; he was the only one with the means and the drive to do so, or at least that's what I'd thought until I saw him.<p>

I could hear him moan and call for her, I could hear him toss around on the bed. I went in to his bedroom once to wake him unable to listen anymore but when I placed my hand on his arm he grabbed me by the throat, his clawed hand coming within inches of my face. "Don't, wake me Amy. Just let me-" he stopped and laid back rolling away from me, burying his face in his pillow. I didn't go back in; I just sat on the couch and listened to him. It broke my heart I'd never heard anyone so sad. There was more to this than I could understand, I couldn't pretend I did. Chloe's life since her sixteenth birthday had baffled me. I couldn't be the best friend I wanted to be, the one that was there with the answers for her problems. That wasn't me anymore, that had been Alek for her and now she didn't have either of us. She'd left us both, now we only had eachother.

Jasmine came home around four o'clock in the morning. She was surprised to me but didn't say anything. I could see on her haggard face how exhausted she was. I'm sure she had been out all night looking for Chloe, trying to find where she had gone. "Did you-" I started but Jasmine just shook her head and sank into the couch next to me.

"I have no idea where she went. Her house is empty, her room torn apart. Her clothes are gone, computer, everything. She's just disappeared. I don't know how to find her, I don't know how she thinks, where she would go." Jasmine said sighing and shaking her head. I didn't know what to say. We were all hurt, we were all shocked. I took her hand in mine and squeezed.

"We'll look tomorrow, a new day is what we need." She nodded her eyes barely open. "Alek will find her, or he'll die trying." I whispered. I wished I believed it was as true as I did when I came over here tonight. But something in Alek had changed, broken. I didn't know if he would ever be the same. Jasmine was asleep next to me her head drooped to the left. I shifted and then fell asleep next to her. A new day, we could start again.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG, i'm so sorry i said that Alek's eyes were blue! major brain fail! it's changed now!<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own this!**

* * *

><p>I sat in the front seat of the safari truck and looked around at the endless span of savannah. The few occaisia trees provided the only shade for a hundred miles, and the tall grass swayed in the warms wind. There was a smell in the air that could only be described as natural and earthy. The sky blended together with haze from the heat, the purples and oranges combining into this beautiful water color in the sky. In the far off distance I could hear a lion roar. The lion park was amazing, they had two prides of lions. They even had white lions, the almost extinct variety of lions that were pure white. They all roamed free and proud in this amazing land around them. In the far off distance there were mountains but my attention was focused much closer. A pride of lions prowled around the truck. The guide was saying to keep your hands and everything inside the truck and they would just pass on, but they didn't it. They swarmed next to the truck where I was. The male stood up on his hind legs and clawed at the car. I looked down into the lion's eyes and just stared. I felt like I knew him, like I was part of him. I heard a loud click noise and turned around to see the guide with a long gun. I stood up and got in front of him. "Stop!" I yelled. "It's alright." I jumped out of the car.<p>

"No, miss!" he yelled after me but it was too late. I was already on the ground surrounded by the pride. They moved in and around me, accepting me as one of their own. They nuzzled agaisnt me, letting my fingers drag through their hair. I felt a rough warm tongue press against my palm. The guide stared at me in amazement. "Please, get in the car, miss." he said offering me his hand. I laughed, the lions nuzzled against my legs pawing at me lightly pulling me with them.

"I'd actually like to stay here, you know."

"Miss, they are violent creatures!"

"No, I will be fine. Just pick me up later." The man stayed for a little bit, but did as I asked. The lions moved on when he pulled the safari truck away. I heard him stop a little ways away, but I didn't care. The pride was moving and I wanted to go with them. I felt compelled to go with them. I ran with them, easily keeping up with them. We covered nearly half the distance of the entire park before we stopped. They lay down on the warm rocks and I lay down with them. I felt the sun on my face and skin filling me with a warmth i'd only known once before- in Alek's arms. A paw pushed against my arm and I opened my eyes. one of the females looked at me. I could almost hear her rich deep throat telling me, dont worry right now, enjoy the sun daughter. I nodded and looked around me. So this was what it was like to live with a real pride. There were not the logistic problems, there was no uncomfortableness. This pride was one, each knowing the needs of the other. I was incredibly happy, and completely at home. For the first time in a week, I wasn't thinking about my old life. We basked in the sun for another hour before I heard the sound of an engine. I sat up and looked around, the others did too. The safari truck came up over the hill and stopped.

"Hey, it is time to go back!" the guide called. I stood and the male put a hand on my foot. I looked down at him. He seemed to tell me to stay and not leave.

"I'll be back." I told them quietly. He removed his paw and lay his head back down. I smiled and walked over to the truck.

"The gods must be crazy to send us another that can run with lions."

"Another?" I asked the man.

"Yes, we have a young man that works here. He can run with the lions like you did. Our boss man, he want to talk to you." I smiled and climbed into the truck. The wind blew my hair back and I watched the beautiful terrain fly past as we drove back to the camp.

The sun was setting when I walked into the main building of the park. I knocked on the large solid doors and waited. "Come in." I opened the door and stepped inside looking around. "Hello, please sit down." I obliged looking at the man sitting behind the desk. "I hear you ran with our lions." I blushed and looked down. "No, this is Africa, we still believe in the gods- and their children." His black hair was touched with grey but his dark brown eyes were still full of life and understanding. "We have another of you here. I would be glad if you would work here. We can give you lodging and food all in return for being yourself." I looked at him skeptically. "Lions are special creatures. They are majestic and powerful, they are also dying." He explained. "Our lions here are healthier since Dominik arrived a year ago. Having one more lion-runner can only do the same." The door opened behind me and I turned to look who it was. A young man was closing the door and smiling at me. He was half black, she could tell from his lighter skin and blue eyes. His dark curly hair was let loose, but it was his smile that caught my attention.

"Dominik." He said offering me his hand.

"Chloe." I managed to get out placing my hand in his. He touched it to his lips and kissed my fingers before letting my hand go. I smiled and blushed looking at the floor.

"Perhaps, Dominik, you can persuade her to stay with us." The older man smiled and nodded his head excusing us.

"I will certainly try." Dominik said. He offered me his arm and escorted me from the room and back outside. "So, you are a lion-runner." He said. I nodded.

"I am Mai-" I started but he cut me off.

"Here, they call us lion-runners. This is probably the one place on earth where we are accepted for who we are, and are not hunted." He said looking at me. "This is a special place, Chloe. You can be who you are, without fear. You cannot tell me that you did not feel at home when you were with the pride."

"It was unlike anything I've ever felt." I admitted looking down. This guy did something to me. His voice was soft and soothing, his accent made me tingle.

"Stay, try it out. What can it hurt?" He asked smiling.

"I don't know." I said smiling back. He smiled and took my hand in his.

He showed me around the rest of the camp, and although the houses looked run down on the outside they were beautiful on the inside. "This would be yours." He said as he let me into a large apartment. "I'm downstairs, and although they give you your own kitchen the cook here is fantastic." I turned to look at him.

"Where do I sign up?" I asked. Dominik smiled and led me back outside. I was going to be living here, and working with the lions. I could feel things were going to be looking up. Somehow, things were getting better.

* * *

><p>I heard my phone beep right as I was leaving Alek and Jasmine's house. It was almost a week after Chloe left, but I think Alek was back on his feet, or at least off the alcohol. He was nowhere near his normal self. I dug through my purse for the phone. Jasmine stood waiting. I had a voicemail; I hadn't heard my phone ring, oh well. I pushed play and waited.<p>

"Hi, Amy. I'm sorry it's been so long. I just got settled." I motioned Jasmine over and she pressed her ear to the other side of my phone and listened. "I'm alright, I'm safe. No one knows where I am, I'm safe. If you'd tell Jasmine and Al- if you'd tell Jasmine that. Tell her I'm sorry for just leaving. I just wanted to call and tell you that I love you, and I'm sorry. Alright, bye." she stopped talking but I could hear her breathing. "Tell- tell A-" She moaned. "Tell him I lo- Good bye." I shook my head. Jasmine stepped away and frowned.

"She's my best friend, and I get a two minute phone call. I don't even know where she is, but I know her heart is breaking." I said leaning against the door. Alek walked out of his bedroom. He had on a pair of sweats and that was all. I looked at him watching him come over to us. I smiled trying to fake it all, like it was alright and that I didn't care that I hadn't heard from Chloe until now. Jasmine just didn't say anything.

"You don't have to protect me." He said sitting on the back of the couch. "I know she doesn't want to talk to me." He crossed his arms across his chest. He looked down, his jaw clenched. "I killed Brian, and I lost her. Every action has a consequence."

"Alek-" I started, I paused looking at him. He was so perfect. _No, he is Chloe's, I need to get over my crush, he's pretty but we have nothing in common_. "You've been fighting for Chloe for two years, I know you have. It wasn't literal until about four months ago, but you have been fighting for her. Keep fighting, Alek. She loves you! I know she does." His head snapped up and he crossed the distance between us looking down into my eyes.

"This is hard enough, Amy, without you believing in happily ever after. Sometimes things just don't end that way!" He yelled. Jasmine pulled him away from me and pushed him towards his room. "Just let me live with my sins!" he yelled before slamming his door. Jasmine looked down and then back at me.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's best if you stay away for a little bit, he's convinced himself that it happened the way Chloe thinks it did."

"He has to go after her-"

"I know, worse he knows. I'm afraid he'd die of a broken heart, if she said no."

"Is that possible?" I asked looking over towards his room.

"You saw him just now." I nodded, if that wasn't a broken heart I didn't know what was. I'd never seen someone is so much pain.

* * *

><p>I went into my room and changed into black cargo pants and a black jacket. I heard Amy leave and walked out into the living room. Jasmine was in the kitchen, so I tried on the off chance she wasn't paying attention to sneak out of the house. Jasmine actually didn't see me, but Valentina came in as soon as I reached the door. I backed up back into the living room and leaned against the couch. I could tell from the look on her face that Jasmine and I were in for a very long and drawn out tongue lashing.<br>"She's gone?" She asked setting her bag down and closing the door. Jasmine stopped what she was doing and waited.

"Yes," Jasmine said quietly.

"How did you not stop her?"

"We didn't know she was leaving." Jasmine answered.

"Where is she?" Valentina looked at us but didn't wait for us to answer. "I never thought, that my two most trusted protectors could be so incompetent! You lost her, you have no idea where she is, and you have done nothing to find her." I scoffed and shook my head. Valentina turned to look at me, her eyes flashing with anger. "Do you have something to say?" She asked.

"No-Yeah, I do. Jasmine spent three days straight looking for Chloe, she's just gotten home only an hour ago. Chloe is fine, where ever she is. And she may be the Uniter, but I lost a lot more than you." I told her standing up to her. She stopped but then her jaw tightened.

"And what have you done, Alek? If you really love Chloe, then why aren't you out searching for her, why haven't you been!" I ground my teeth. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't I just walked past her. I yanked the door open and then slammed it as hard as I could behind me.

I ran and ran and ended up at Chloe's house. I stood on the sidewalk and just looked up at the house for a little bit. I went up to the door and opened it. I looked around the house, I wasn't looking for anything, not yet. I'd look later. I just wanted to feel like Chloe was here again. I walked up into Chloe's room and exited through her window. I stretched out on the roof on my back and looked up at the stars. I tuned my hearing to inside the house even though I knew I wouldn't hear anything. It was empty, but it had become a habit. I could still smell Chloe, I could almost imagine her still here. But that only made it worse, I'd lived in a fantasy world before and it only made the pain more poignant. When my parents kicked me out I pretended for a year that they still loved me. I pretended that they had accepted it and I was still living with them instead of with that horrible family. I'd been placed with a Mai family, but they already had their precious children, I was just and extra mouth to feed. I'd finally had enough after a year and came here to find Valentina. I opened my eyes, sat up. Amy was right, I had to find Chloe. I had to make sure she was alright. I didn't care if she never spoke to me again; I was going to protect her. I'd die loving her even if it was never again returned.

* * *

><p><strong>Make my tomorrow super happy by sending me tons of reviews! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I dont own this.**

* * *

><p>I was laying on Chloe's roof again tonight. This will make it the fourth time this week. Jasmine had tried to stop me from coming tonight, saying I needed to sleep, but I couldn't. Sleep was torture to me. I was staring at the stars and thinking that at some point tomorrow Chloe would be staring at the same stars. I heard a noise down below. It sounded like a window breaking. I sat up and listened. Someone was in the house. I snuck in through Chloe's window and went downstairs. I could see the two men in the living room shoving things into their bags. I flipped on the lights. "I don't think this is your house." I said. They both looked at me and then stepped toward me. They dropped their bags and ran at me. I flipped the first one over my hip thrusting my knee into the other in the same movement. I knew they wouldn't fight long, they had come because they assumed it was an easy job. I kicked out behind me, my foot connecting with the man's chest. The other was already heading for the door, the second scrambled to his feet and followed. I stood and watched as they left. This was Chloe's house, I was going to keep it until she came back. I went upstairs and layed down on Chloe's bed breathing in her beautiful lingering smell. I sat up again almost immediately and crossed over to her mom's bedroom. I looked around her room looking for her computer. It wasn't here. I frowned and went downstairs to look on her desk. It was hidden under a pile of papers. I went over to the couch with it and started it up. There had to be something on here that could help me find Chloe.<p>

* * *

><p>I had just gotten into my new jeep when Dominik jumped into the passenger seat. "So, we both have today off, we could go do something together." I shifted in my seat and looked at him.<p>

"Like a date?" I asked him. The two weeks I'd been here Dominik had been pursuing me but he hadn't actually asked me out until now. We'd spent our shifts together, him showing me what was part of my job. We'd eaten almost every meal together and he'd shown me around the park on our time off. I really like Dominik. He was a nice guy, but I wasn't sure how I felt about actually dating him.

"If you want it to be." He smiled. "I was just thinking we could go to the beach, watch the penguins, maybe go over to Robben Island." I thought about it. I really did want to go to Robben Island. I bit my lip.

"Um, sure. Why not." I said.

"Good, switch me seats." I raised an eyebrow "I'm not letting you drive in the city on the wrong side of the road. Out here it's one thing there aren't any other cars, but I really don't want to die on our first date." He smiled. I had to admit that driving on the wrong side of the street was a bit daunting. I got out and went to the other side of the car while he just climbed over.

"Oh," I said looking down. "Can I change first?" I asked. He looked over at me in a dirty pair of shorts and tank top.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't keep me waiting too long." He smiled, his eyes sparkling. I ran upstairs to my apartment and dug through my closet. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a loose sparkly poncho shirt. I swept my hair up into a bun and finished it off with a pair of earrings, eyeliner and lip gloss. I ran back outside and jumped in the car. "Wow, you're stunning." He said starting the car. I smiled and ducked my head. We drove through the city on our way to the beach. It was gorgeous. All of the old architecture, the beautiful tropical trees, and the people all made this city a gorgeous ocean side paradise. Dominik parked the car on the side of the streets and came over opening the door for me. We walked around for a little bit watching people and looking in stores on our way down to the water.

The waves lapped gently on the beach and against our feet as we walked on the sand. I picked up a few of the prettier shells as we went along. "So why are you here Chloe?" Dominik asked.

"Just sounded good." I told him.

"Just sounded good?" he asked. "Most people don't just come to South Africa because it sounds good." He laughed.

"I left in a hurry; I was looking for the farthest place from home where no one would find me." I told him. He nodded noticing I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Well, I'm glad that Cape Town was the place you could escape to. Do you think you'll go back?" He asked. I looked down not sure about my answer. Only one thing was pulling me to go back. He saw my face and changed the subject. "Look, penguins!" he pointed up ahead to an out cropping of rocks. The small birds were jumping off the rocks into the water and back up. They were so much fun to watch. We sat on the sand for about an hour just watching the penguins, before Dominik stood helping me to stand. We walked just a little bit to a ferry docking and boarded.

We spent the rest of the day at Robben Island roaming around the rocky coast and exploring the prison. There was so much history. We walked through the old leper colony seeing how their lives were on this small rock of an Island. My favorite part however was looking out over the walls of the prison and seeing the ocean spread out in front of me.

"Are you hungry?" Dominik asked taking my hand in his. I looked down at our hands a slight smile touching my lips. I looked back up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I could eat."I said. We took the ferry back across to the main land. Dominik lead me to a sea side restaurant and we were seated out on the terrace. I looked around the nice restaurant. "I'm really not dressed for a place like this." I said.

"Things here are completely relaxed, you're fine. Look around half the people look like they just got off of cliché safari movie. You look like a super model." I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"I do not."

"Chloe, has no one ever told you that before?" He asked taking my hands in his across the table. I bit my lip and thought.

"No, not really."

"You're boyfriend never told you that?" He asked. I looked at him funny, knowing I hadn't mentioned a boyfriend. "I just assumed that you had a boyfriend before you came here."

We spread apart so that the waitress could put our plates down. I spread a napkin across my lap and picked up my fork. I thought about Alek and I felt a pang in my heart. I squeezed my eyes shut and then looked back up and smiled. "My –old-" I know I barely choked that out and I felt the heat rise in my cheeks "boyfriend, wasn't much of a talker. He was my protector and it was kind of hard to break out of that." I explained.

"Protector? Most Mai don't have their own protector." He said

"Oh well, I was new and the Order knew who I was and where I lived so I kind of needed some help." He nodded. I felt bad for lying and not telling him about being the Uniter, but I didn't want anyone to know.

"Yeah, unfortunately, for everywhere else in the world the Order runs our lives. Here we're free to do whatever we want. The people are more in touch with the ancient gods than the rest of the world."

I smiled and continued eating. I didn't say much the rest of the night because I was busy thinking about Alek. I didn't want to, thinking about Alek was really the last thing I wanted to do but Dominik had asked about him and now I couldn't force my brain to stop.

"You know, I'm not used to being on a date with a girl who is thinking about an ex." He smirked.

"I'm sorry," I said tilting my head to the side. "I'll focus more." He took my hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want you to be thinking about that other guy when I do." We looked at each other for what felt like a long time.

"I'm not thinking about him now." I whispered leaning forward. He leaned forward and barely brushed his lips against mine in a kiss before actually kissing me. He pulled away and I opened my eyes. I twitched my mouth to the side and my brow furrowed.

"What?" He asked. I knew what I was thinking, I knew that I couldn't tell him what I was thinking.

"Nothing, thank you." I said. I really wanted to face palm myself and waited for the sarcastic comment to come, but it didn't. Dominik just smiled and pulled my chair out for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it. I know you dont like Dominik because he's not Alek but let's be honest, he did kill Brian no one just gets over that. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I definitely dont own this!**

* * *

><p>I'd been here a month now. Dominik and I had continued to see each other. I loved spending time with him it was fun and nice not to have a history. It was all just enjoyable. I didn't have to worry about fighting with him or with the order. Dominik wasn't moody and I always knew where I stood. It was all familiar even after a month, I frowned and bit my lip.<p>

I was out in the savannah now sitting on the cross bars of my jeep staring at the sunset. The sun was warm on my skin. The lions milled about around the jeep purring and playing. I'd been spending a lot of time out here, and besides having a fantastic tan, it was because this was the only time I wasn't thinking about home. Well, I was thinking about home, but out here it didn't matter. I was comfortable out here, I could be myself here. That and for some reason when I thought about my mom or Brian out here I didn't feel like crying. Death seemed to be a normal, acceptable out here. Part of nature, like the lions around me; I looked down at the lions and smiled. My eyes caught on the male and his mate. He snuggled his head into her shoulder, and placed a paw around her. He pushed into her so she rolled onto her side. She licked him lightly and almost seemed to smile as he licked her back. He tugged on her ear lightly and she batted at him. I had heard that a male lion from another pride had tried to court her and this male had all but killed him, yet they were happy. There was no anger or mistrust. It just was what it was. I smiled and laughed lightly.

"Makes you want to find your mate, doesn't it?" I turned to see Dominik sitting next to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled but it was a sad smile. He pressed his lips to mine and then pulled back. "So, want to-"

"Actually, I was going to catch up on sleep tonight. I've been kind of busy lately with the prides and I just-" He cut me off.

"It's okay, maybe we can catch a movie later." I nodded and turned back to the lions. "Chloe?" I looked down at him. He'd moved down to the actual seat. "Is this, just a time passer for you?" He asked. I had expected for this conversation to happen eventually. After I had asked him to go home the other night when we'd gotten a little too close to the bedroom I had expected him to ask me where we were.

"No, of course not. I'm not just passing time." I told him. "I'm just not ready for that." I told him. In truth I wasn't ready for that with anyone but Alek. That was all I could think about when we had been making out. When he'd slipped his hand up the back of my shirt it had reminded me of Alek, when he kissed my neck it reminded me of Alek. I'd pushed Dominik away from me, but the way he came back was just like Alek. "Dominik, we can't do this."

"Actually we can" He said continuing to kiss my neck.

"No, I don't want to." I pushed him away and slipped back into the living room. He'd gone home a few minutes later. I sat on the couch for a little bit before going into my room and going to bed, seemingly alone except for my thoughts- about Alek. Why couldn't that boy just leave me alone! Even now sitting with Dominik, Alek was there. I looked down at the lions again. The 'couple' was still playing with each other. There was something familiar to them. I slipped down into my seat and started the jeep. "I came here to escape a lot of things Dominik. I don't know when or if I'll ever go back, but I'm not ready for a deep relationship with you yet." I told him. "I would say, that I just wanted to be friends, but that doesn't work out too well for me generally, so I just want to take it slow." He nodded but didn't say anything. I parked the car outside our building and climbed out. He met me at the front of the car and placed his hands on my hips. He leaned forward kissing me passionately, I returned the kiss but not the passion. Things were just not right. We didn't fit together the way I wanted. "I love you Chloe. I know it's soon, but you are unlike anything I've ever seen. I'm not going to push you to say the same, but I hope you do in your own time." He said. He then walked away leaving me to think. I walked up the stairs to my apartment and sat on the couch. I sat for a moment just thinking before I grabbed my computer and turned on the webcam.

* * *

><p>The house was empty. That was the only time I pulled out Meredith's computer. I turned it on again planning on searching for any kind of clue to where Chloe had gone. But something beeped before the computer completely turned on. I turned around and looked at my own computer. I had a new email. I set Meredith's computer next to me on the bed and went to my desk. I opened my email and looked at the top of the screen. I froze as I saw the email it was sent from: . I forced myself to breath as I clicked the email. There was nothing in the email just an attachment. I opened the attachment and waited as it loaded. A screen popped up on my screen and I could see Chloe's face. I gasped and out of respect for myself refused to cry. "Hi, Alek." She didn't say anything else for a little bit and I tried to keep from yelling at her to say something else. She looked so good, she didn't look like she was in trouble and she looked relaxed. But at the moment she looked upset. "I'm sorry." She paused again. "I'm sorry, I just left. I'm sorry I yelled at you- even if what you did was wrong." She looked down at her hands her hair falling forward. I wanted to reach and put it behind her ear. "I'm safe, I've made friends here." I could tell how forced this was for her. "I've been thinking about you lately. I've been thinking about you a lot. No matter how hard I try, you always come back. I still love you, Alek. I always will. You are a part of me, a part that's missing." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "I don't know if or when I'll ever come back, but I wanted you to know that I still loved you. I'm not asking you to wait for me; I'm doing anything but that. I don't want you to be hurt anymore." She looked up past the computer. "It's late, almost 1am here, so I'm going to go to bed. Bye Alek." She reached for the computer and I yelled.<p>

"No! Don't-" but obviously it wasn't going to work. She shut the webcam down and she was gone. I got on the internet and googled a time chart of the world. If it was one in the morning there they were nine hours ahead of us. I looked at the map; she was somewhere in Eastern Europe or western Africa. I had an area that would make it easier. I picked up my phone to call Valentina but I hesitated. She didn't need to know yet. I didn't really know anything anyways except that I knew now I had to find Chloe. I had to tell her what happened show her how I felt. I turned on my own webcam and pushed record.

"Chloe- I love you, that's all that matters really. Things just aren't the same without you. I'm not going to give up on you, Chloe. I'm never going to stop looking for you." Something on Meredith's computer pinged and I turned. I turned back to Chloe or essentially Chloe. "C'mon, Chlo, just tell me where you are. Let me explain. I love you, Chloe. I wasn't lying when I said we were meant for each other. I think you know it too or you wouldn't have sent that video." I finished my video and shut down the camera sending it to her. I turned and dove onto my bed opening Meredith's email and saw something about her bank account. I opened the email and read what it was about. A large deposit had been made by a safari park in Cape Town, South Africa. I could also see a few withdraws in the same area. I sat for a moment pondering. Then it hit me and I couldn't believe how stupid I could be. I grabbed a duffle out of the closet and stuffed it with the things I'd need. I grabbed my passport and a Mai credit card. I headed out and hailed a cab. "Air port, go." When I got there I walked past the line and asked for the first ticket to Cape Town, South Africa.

"Sir, I need you to go to the back of the line." She said.

"No, I need the ticket now. I don't have time to wait." She looked at the line behind me and back at me. "Look, I'm chasing after the only girl I have ever loved! If I don't get there immediately I may lose her forever." She nodded now and typed it in and ran my credit card while it printed. I looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." I told her and then headed through security. I sat down outside the gate and pulled my phone out. "Jasmine, I found out where Chloe is. I'm about to board the plane now. I don't know how long I'll be gone. Don't come after us, don't let Valentina send anyone after us. If I can, I'll bring Chloe back, but I'm going because I can't live without her." I hung up and turned my phone off.

"Flight 893 to Cape Town, South Africa is now boarding." I heard over the intercom. I grabbed my bag and walked over to the gate. I was going to find Chloe, I was so close, and yet I was 32 hours away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE IT! <strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I dont own this. :( **

* * *

><p>Dominik and I were watching reruns of Friends when my phone rang. I heard Sara Barielles "Love Song" play and froze. I hadn't heard that song in a long time. "Are you going to get that?" Dominik asked. I sat up and slowly walked over to my phone. I checked the picture to make sure it was who I thought. I swallowed hard and picked it up walking outside to stand on the porch. I clicked the answer button and put it up to my ear.<p>

"Alek?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me." He said quietly. My breath quickened with my heart. I could feel the heat rising on my cheeks. I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"What you said on your video was enough Chloe, as long as you meant it."

"What part Alek?" I asked knowing full well what he meant.

"Where you told me you still loved me."

"I meant it, every word. But Alek we can't just pick up where we left off."

"I know. Did you get my video?"

"No,"

"Go, check your email." I went back inside and pulled my computer up taking it outside with me. I started it up and opened his email. I pressed play, "Chloe- I love you, that's all that matters really. Things just aren't the same without you. I'm not going to give up on you, Chloe. I'm never going to stop looking for you. C'mon, Chlo, just tell me where you are. Let me explain. I love you, Chloe. I wasn't lying when I said we were meant for each other. I think you know it too or you wouldn't have sent that video. Chloe, I know I've done a lot of things wrong. I've never handled my feelings for you correctly. I wish I could go back and change everything. I wouldn't have waited as long as I did to tell you I loved you. I wouldn't have made such a big deal about Brian. I would have told you how beautiful you are every day, and if you give me the chance I still will. Chloe I have something to ask you-" The video cut out. I looked up and put the phone back to my ear.

"It cut out before you could ask the question." I told him. My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode from my chest.

"That's because I wanted to ask you in person." This confused me.

"Alek, I'm not ready to come back yet."

"Look down." I stood up but didn't move.

"What?"

"Look down, beautiful." He said softly. I walked over the railing and looked down. I pulled the phone away from my ear hanging up as I did so. I couldn't move my eyes. "Are you going to come down?" He asked. I turned and ran down the stairs jumping into his arms. Right before he caught me he dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around my waist holding me close. My legs wrapped around his waist and I pressed my lips against his in urgent passion. He gladly returned the kiss. One of his hands pushed my hair back from my face. My hands tangled in his hair and my arms wrapped around his neck. We didn't break apart until we absolutely had to breathe. I rolled my lips against each other savoring the taste of Alek that was there. We rested our foreheads against each other breathing heavy.

"Alek" his name exploded from my lips with the breath. He slipped a hand around the back of my neck.

"Chloe, you once asked me if we could start over with a clean slate. Now, I'm asking you the same. I know it's nowhere near the same, but I can't live without you. That's why I killed Brian; he was going to kill you. I saw the throwing star in his hand, that's why I attacked him. I wasn't jealous, maybe a little, but that's not why I killed him." I let my legs slip from his sides and stepped away from him.

"I think I made the biggest mistake of my life." I whispered wrapping my arms around myself. Alek stepped towards me.

"What-"

"Chloe? Are you alright, you've been out here for-" I looked up at Dominik and then back at Alek. I was waiting for Alek to get angry and turn away but he stayed where he was. Dominik was coming down the stairs. "Chloe, are you alright?" he asked coming down to my side.

"Yeah, Dominik, this is Alek." I saw the recognition in Dominik's eyes as I said his name. He had wheedled some more information out of me two days ago. "Alek this is Dominik." Alek actually offered his hand and Dominik took it. I was surprised at Alek's gesture of civility. "Um, Dominik, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well." I told him. He nodded and walked back to the building going into his apartment this time. I could see that Alek's jaw was tensed and his body rigid but that was all. He looked over at me. "Would you like to-" I started motioning towards my apartment. Alek nodded and grabbed his bag. He followed me upstairs and put his bag inside the door.

"Chloe-"

"Wait. Dominik is-" I stopped before I said just a friend. Alek sighed and crossed his hands over his chest. "Dominik is no replacement for you. I tried, but every touch and every kiss was just not the same as you." His hands dropped. "You were right, we need a clean slate. I want a clean slate." Alek stepped forward his hands snaking around my hips as he pulled me into him. He leaned down and kissed me, his lips sweet and tender against mine. He stopped resting his head against mine, he moaned.

"Chloe, as much as I want to continue our clean slate, I'm exhausted. Will you show me where I'm sleeping." I didn't answer. I didn't really have a guest room, I didn't think I'd really need it. I didn't want Alek to have to sleep on the couch after flying such a long way.

"Yeah, of course" I said biting my lip. I led him back to my bedroom. "You can sleep here." He looked around noticing all of my things.

"This is your room."He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I don't really have a guest room and I'd hate to make you sleep on the couch. You can sleep here and I'll crash on the couch." I explained. He shook his head and reached out to pull me closer.

"You could sleep here, too" He said smirking. I know I was blushing and I looked down at his chest.

"I don-"

"I won't touch you, not until you ask me too." He smiled and kissed me. He went back out to grab some clothes out of his bag. I stayed there for a moment before just thinking. He went into the bathroom and I could hear him turn on the shower. I opened a drawer and pulled out my own pajamas and changed crawling up to the head of the bed I sat down pulling the covers up so they covered my feet. I sat for a little bit just waiting but when I heard the water shut off I spooked and lay down pretending to be asleep. Alek walked quietly into the room wearing a pair of basketball shorts. I forced myself to keep breathing. I felt the bed move as he sat down. He leaned back on his elbow and whispered in my ear. "Good night, love." He said before settling down. I sighed and let my mind wander. It was comfortable again. I felt whole.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you enjoyed the Chalek in this chapter, but all things that go up must come down...<strong>

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. this is how it works. **

**You review I get really happy Next Chapter comes up! **

**Get it? Yay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything**

* * *

><p>I couldn't get myself to go to sleep, I was too busy watching the sleeping angel next to me. She was so peaceful and quiet when she slept. I couldn't believe that she was in my bed either, well her bed but she was with me. I promised I wouldn't touch her until she asked me to and although part of me is scared that she won't ever ask, I intend to keep that promise- at least when we're in bed together. Outside of bed totally fair game, I smirked to myself. I'd flown halfway across the world at the drop of a hat, after finding out where Chloe was, to tell her I loved her and she had jumped into my arms willingly taking me back. I remember sitting in the taxi and calling her hoping she would answer. Then she said my name and I thought I heard a little bit of excitement in her voice. My heart warmed with love and joy for this girl that had stolen my heart. I loved hearing her voice but then I saw that I pulling through the gates to the lion park. I got out of the taxi and told her to go watch my video. I smelled the air, just to make sure even though I could feel where she was in my heart I grabbed my bag and walked through the park.<p>

In the distance I heard a lion roar and something tugged at me to go and find them, maybe that was why there wasn't a pride here. Too much pull to be with our cousins. I even took a step that way. But then she said "It cut out before you could ask the question." I tuned and started running over to her.

"I wanted to ask you in person." She said something about not coming back yet but I was already there watching her as she sat on the porch. "Look down." I saw her head shoot up and she had this adorable confused look on her face, her nose all scrunched. "Look down, beautiful." She walked over the railing. She was beautiful. "Are you going to come down?" I asked praying she wouldn't run back inside. She ran down the stairs and towards me. I dropped my bag right before she jumped into my arms. My name exploded from her lips and I couldn't help but think that was her saying my name full of love and want was the best sound I would ever hear in my life. I wrapped my hand around the back of her neck and I saw her eyes start to close. I explained how I wanted to start over; I explained why I killed Brian and how much I loved her. I couldn't live without her that was the only thing that kept running through my mind while she was gone.

"I think I made the biggest mistake of my life." She said stepping away and wrapping her arms around herself. I looked at her my mind was racing and then I heard the door of her apartment open and I looked up. A guy was coming out. "What-" I started not able to focus on anything but Chloe's hurt face. He said something and then saw me and then came down the stairs and stood next to Chloe. My jaw tensed, I could tell he was Mai, I could even tell that he liked Chloe, but something wasn't right. She introduced us and I offered my hand, trying to be the bigger man. A man worthy of Chloe; a man that she could fall in love with again. I saw the slight look of shock she gave me when I did this and couldn't help but smile inside. She sent him away too, she told him to leave and me to stay- for once. Then she asked me inside. After that it was all a blur of Chloe.

Now, I reached out a hand and hesitated for only a second before pushing a strand of hair out of her face and running my fingers along her jaw line. I saw her eyes flutter and pulled my hand back, closing my eyes. I waited a few minutes just to be sure, but she didn't wake up. I continued to stare at her memorizing every inch of her face. I'd never really thought of Bastet as a real goddess that still existed but I was thanking her now, I was thanking her full heartedly. I closed my eyes trying to go to sleep, but was woken up by Chloe rolling into my arms. She snuggled closer into me and I gladly wrapped my arms around her. Feeling her skin on mine and her warm body against me was soothing. I fell asleep not too long afterwards peacefully dreaming about the small fragile body wrapped in my arms.

I woke in Alek's arms the next morning and smiled. I don't know who had done this during the night, but the feeling it gave me was enough for me not to care. I turned my head slightly so my nose was against his arm and I breathed in deeply enjoying the scent his skin gave off. It was sweet and spicy. His skin was smooth under my head and I could feel the muscles that I enjoyed watching so much of the time. I felt him stir and then his lips pressed against the back of my neck. "Good morning," He whispered. I smiled and turned my face up to him.

"Good morning." He opened his arms so that I could roll over on my back. We lay there for awhile without talking just staring at each other. That was enough for us. I heard a knock on my door and sat up. I smiled back at Alek and then crawled out of bed and went to the door. I heard Alek get up too and follow me down the hall. As I opened the door, Alek wrapped his arms around me.

"Chloe, we've got to-" Dominik paused looking at the scene in front of him. "We have to get to work." He said quietly.

"Um, yeah just give me a minute." I closed the door and giggled as Alek tickled me lightly and kissed my ear. I tried to pull away but was simply pulled back. "Alek, I have to go-"

"let me come with you?" He asked burying his face into my shoulder. I thought about it for a minute. I didn't want to insult Dominik. I knew that he liked me; Alek coming might only upset things more. He didn't seem to upset about it a minute ago but you never know with guys. I looked at Alek's face and couldn't help but nod.

"Okay but if you get killed by a lion, I'm not responsible." I told him.

He nodded and then pulled me into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Cooking. What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked. He had a point, I don't know what I was thinking.

"I didn't know you cooked." Alek froze momentarily, barely noticeable.

"Oh yeah, I cook all the time." He said not turning to look at me. I raised an eyebrow but stayed where I was making sure he didn't burn the house down or anything. A few minutes later there was a stack of pancakes for us both. They smelled really good so I dug in. Alek waited expectantly.

"You've never made pancakes before have you…" I said trying to chew the rubbery baking soda filled Frisbees in my mouth. He frowned and shook his head. "Do you even know how to cook?" I asked finally swallowing. Again he shook his head.

"I was just trying to impress you."

"You did. I have never had pancakes this bad." I told him laughing. He frowned for a minute more before laughing with me. He leaned over and kissed me. His lips were sweeter than any pancakes anyway. We pulled apart and I got up out of the chair. We went to get dressed and then jumped in my jeep. I drove him around the park showing him the beautiful land I'd fallen in love with in the last month. We could hear the lions as they prowled.

"So, this is what my kitten has been doing." He said taking my hand in his.

"Yeah, this is what I've been doing. Being with the prides here is amazing." We looked around. "Look there they are now." We watched and waited as the pride came down from the hills. The male followed by his mate led them down but he continued to play with her. He'd bat a paw at her or turn his head to lick her. "I call him CB." I told Alek. He looked over at me and smiled. "He reminded me of someone, I loved a lot back home." Alek leaned over and kissed me. His thumb brushing my cheek as his lips caressed mine. Someone coughed. We parted and I turned to see Dominik. I hadn't heard him pull up.

"Sorry to interrupt. I just need to borrow Alek for a moment. There's a tree blocking the road."

"Oh, yeah, of course." Alek told him and jumped out of the car. I watched as they walked up over the hill before turning back to the lions. I jumped out of the car and walked among them. I'd run my fingers along their backs feeling the powerful muscles bunch as they walked. They were beautiful. I was still amazed at how comfortable I was with them and how comfortable they were with me. I sat down in the grass but the male nudged his head against my back pushing me up. I tried to sit down again, but he continued. Then I heard it. I heard a roar that was not from a lion on four paws. I shot up and listened again. Another came after it, they were angry and painful. I knew Alek was in trouble, I knew that something had happened. I started running. I had to get there; I had to get to Alek.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me how much you like it! Any thoughts or suggestions or anything you'd like to see happen, tell me and I'll see what I can do<strong>

**So... not too many reviews on this chapter yet, which surprises me seeing where I left it... So please review it makes me happy and then review again if you want to make me super happy. The more you review the quicker you get to find out what's happening.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything.**

**Other than the characters I make up, like Dominik and Mr. Indiguete **

**And i just wanted to thank Unravled Secrets for my nomination in the Alistarzz Chalek Awards, That made my day! Alot of my favorite stories are up for it and I'm honored to be up there with them! Keep them coming guys! THis chapter is going up right now totally because of Unravled Secrets!**

* * *

><p>Time was running out. I could feel it deep down inside me, and even as I ran it seemed to slow and fly past at the same time. I don't know how far I had run only how far I had to go. I could see Alek and Dominik fighting. I could see even from the distance I was that something wasn't right with Alek, that he had been hurt and was fighting to stay alive. His movements were slowed, even clumsy. The easy dance of a fight that he had so easily mastered was nothing more than a bungling of steps now. I pushed harder and harder; my legs burned and my lungs were near the point of collapsing but most of all my heart ached. I was watching this terrifying scene unfold before me and in my gut I knew I wouldn't get there in time. I knew I couldn't help the only person I ever truly loved, the only one I had left.<p>

That's when I saw it. Dominik grabbed Alek by the neck. The strength I'd learned and felt for the past six months in Alek was gone as he was dragged around like a doll in Dominik's hand. Dominik pulled him close and he whispered something in his ear and then without a second thought or hesitation, like this had been his life's mission, slashed his other hand across Alek's throat. His blood spilled over his neck and his body, limp, just hung in Dominik's grasp. To my dismay, it wasn't over. I knew that Alek was prepared to die for me, that that's what he accepted as his life. I knew that because he loved me he would and did do it willingly, but I never wanted him to die like this. If he had to die I always wished it would be painless and in his sleep. I wished that I would be dead first so I wouldn't have to live without him. I never wanted him to die like this, to die at the hand of one of our own. To die and be continually mutilated, Dominik continued to thrust his claws into Alek's chest and abdomen pure hatred radiating from every horrifying movement. I was closer now, I could smell the blood. I could smell Alek's blood, but what over took that was the passion in my heart for Dominik's blood. I pushed myself even harder and thrust my body into Dominik just as he released Alek. We both tumbled to the ground wrestling for power, it was a flurry of bodies, limbs, and claws as we rolled trying to get some kind of footing. Finally I kicked out my legs connecting with Dominik's stomach. He crashed to the ground a few feet from where I was. I sprang to my feet ready. I didn't wait for him to regain his footing. I sprang at him again, kicking out at his chest and face. We both landed blows and I knew that I had blood trailing from a million different cuts on my body but I didn't care, I would come back to life he would not. I would use every life I had to avenge Alek's.

One cut over my eyebrow bled down into my eye making it hard to see but I pressed on backing away just enough for time to wipe the blood. Dominik filled with rage and completely lost in being Mai was relying completely on instinct, he lunged at me but I side stepped at the last minute. I grabbed him by his arm and neck and dug my claws in deep. I could feel as they slid through skin and muscle and his blood poured up over my fingers. I brought my knee up to his stomach over and over again before throwing him back. I pushed my heel just under his breast bone forcing the blood to rush into his lungs. I wanted him to suffer; I wanted him to drown in his own blood. I could see the pain spelled out on his face and smiled. Then I remembered four months ago when scar face tried to drown me. The look of satisfaction on his face still haunted me and I knew that was the exact look mirrored on my own. I softened the pressure I was putting on Dominik realizing that not two days ago I had been friends with this man. He was Mai, he was one that I was supposed to save.

"Yes, Chloe, kill your own. He was working for the order anyway." I turned seeing Mr. Idiguete, the owner of the lion park behind me. There were at least half a dozen men with him but I was seeing him in a new light. "This is not the first or the last Mai you will meet that works for us. They are turned by the promise of life free from running. Did you not wonder why, if there is no hiding from the Order here, he did not introduce you to the other Mai?"

I hadn't. I'd been so absorbed in forgetting what I knew that I didn't bother to learn about what I'd forgotten. "There are no Mai here in South Africa. They trusted their own and were killed by their own. Just as you will be."

"I know there is hope for the Mai, and I will see it through." I shouted back. I wiped the blood from my face before running again, this time towards Mr. Indiguete. I roared as I did and immediately jumped into the air. My hands grasped his shoulders as I pushed him to the ground. I saw him reach for the knife at his belt but the force of my body against his restricted him. I knew that the half dozen other members of the order would probably be plunging their own knives or throwing stars into my back any minute and steeled myself for the bite of the blades but none came. Instead I heard more roaring and fighting around me. I looked up briefly and saw the members of the order fighting for their lives against my pride. The lions were there fighting with me, their power and sheer size terrifying the humans. The order may have been trained to kill lions that looked like humans, but not real lions. They were unsure of what to do, paralyzed with fear at the sound of the large beasts roar. With the sound of the first human scream they all returned to action, fighting with the lions much like they were Mai. I could see blood peppered across C.B's muzzle as he was the first to engage in the fight and the first to taste human blood. I turned my attention back to Mr. Indiguete. I felt bad; this man had been so kind to me. He'd given me everything I needed since I'd moved here, and in this sad twist of fate he was the Order. He was behind everything. I shut my brain off, I couldn't think about this. I had to keep going, to ignore all of the human inside me that I had clung to for so long. I let the Mai take over and now all I saw was predator and prey. All I knew was that this man was somehow behind my mate's death and the death of my people.

I was called back from my rage by the faint sound inside my head of faint and labored breathing. It wasn't the man beneath me, he was dead, it came from behind me. I stood and walked over towards Dominik's body slowly. I kneeled next to him and watched as his eyes fluttered open and fixed on me. The emotions I saw there confused me. I could see the love in his eyes as he looked at me but I could see the hatred as well. Then there was the pain, and that translated to me perhaps the greatest. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for this pain. I refuse to let you suffer anymore." I told him. He stopped me his hand laying limply across my leg.

"I loved you Chloe." He said barely above a whisper. "I just hated everything you stood for." He added.

"Then you never loved me." I told him. His eyes grew cold and sad and I reached up placing my hands on both sides of his face and turned hard and quick snapping his neck. I heard his heart stop beating almost immediately and I was satisfied. I stood and looked around. The battle still raged around me but it all was separate and distant from me. I had done my part in that already, it was time for me to rest and mourn as I had lost another loved one, perhaps the closest. I sat on the grass next to Alek's body. The blood was drying and caking on his skin. His eyes were flung open and his gorgeous brown eyes that were usually so filled with life and mirth were now dead, flat, and gazing unendingly into the sky. I reached up and closed them gently tracing the lines of his face with my fingers. There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much we had yet to do. Life was unfair, but it's latest deal of the cards was too much for me. I tangled my fingers with his and held his hand for a long time just staring at his cold lifeless body.

Stray lions content that their fight was over made their way over and lay in the grass. They were quiet and solemn, they knew as well as I that one of their own was gone. C.B. was the last to join us but he did not lay down. He came directly towards me and pushed the front of his head against my chest before walking away. The others in the pride followed suit, pressing their heads against my chest and leaving. The savannah was quiet, not even the wind made any noise. Mr. Indiguete was right about one thing, Africa was magical. Even in such sorrow and death-like silence there was a spirit that filled you with hope. The sun was setting and as it slipped beneath the horizon there was a brief flash of light that lit the area in a majestic splash of every color you could imagine. I could feel my body tingling from head to toe, the adrenaline from the fight wearing off, and the magic of Africa filling my soul, but there was something else too. Something I can't describe anymore than coming back to life myself.

* * *

><p><strong>How magical is Africa? You'll have to review to find out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I dont own. **

**So, just because this is kind of confusing, I have three different points of view in this chapter, the first is Jasmines. Followed by Valentina's and then Whitney Rezza.**

* * *

><p>My life was a lot less hectic now that Chloe and Alek were gone. I didn't know what to do with myself. I couldn't find out where they were and I hadn't heard from either of them since Alek left. I was sitting in front of the TV now, my mom paced behind me. There was a literal trail on the hardwood floor. She'd been pacing for over 24 hours. It would have been fine if she yelled at me or yelled at someone, but she hadn't said a word. Not one word since Alek called us to say he was leaving. Don't get me wrong I was worried about Chloe and Alek. However but by now I have to believe that Alek is with Chloe and she is immeasurably safer now. "Mom, sit down. Eat something. You starving yourself isn't going to help us find them any sooner mom. Alek will call when he can." I wish I believed that. The way Alek had been acting the last month I don't know what he would do. If he found Chloe and she forgave him for whatever it was that he has been feeling so guilty about I wasn't sure he'd ever come back. He probably wouldn't even tell us where they were. Chloe had done a good job of keeping that fact hidden so far, so my guess was she didn't want to go back and no way in hell was Alek leaving her. I turned back to look at my mom, she was still pacing. I didn't say anything, it wouldn't matter she was to focused on her thoughts. My phone buzzed in my pocket.<p>

**Amy: Hey, have you heard anything from Chloe?**

**Jasmine: Alek found out where she is and went after her, but we don't know where they are.**

I'm assuming that because she didn't respond right away she was processing this.

**Amy: He went after her?**

**Jasmine: Yeah, just got on a plane and left. **

**Amy: YAY! So, cant you like track his credit card or something to see where he bought a plane ticket too?**

**Jasmine: Tried, he didn't use a credit card that belonged to the Mai, he must have used one of his own.**

**Amy: So we're in the same place we were before but now we are missing two people.**

She was right. Now we were missing two of the most important people to the Mai, and me.

* * *

><p>How could Alek just leave without telling me where she was? I am responsible for Chloe, I'm supposed to keep her safe. I am her pride leader. I promised the others not two days ago that no harm would come to her. Damn Alek and his pride. I'd always known that it would get him in trouble and that eventually I'd have to deal with it but not like this. Jasmine kept telling me to relax and not worry about something I couldn't do anything about anyway. She doesn't understand the pressures and demands of being a pride leader. As much as my daughter thinks so, I'm not just worried about my responsibilities. I'm worried about Alek and Chloe too. Alek is practically my son, he's lived with me since he was 15. I know he doesn't always think I love him but I do, I'd hate to see anything happen to him. The past month after Chloe disappeared it was hell for me to see him so broken hearted. Chloe, Chloe was not my child. But I'd gotten to know her, I admired her strength and resilience and I cared about her. She was a hope that I'd been waiting for my whole life, a hope that my mother waited for. I never thought I'd live to see the Uniter, but I had and she was my responsibility.<p>

* * *

><p>The girl had shown up in the best place in the world for me to extinguish her. She had no protectors and no one that had any claim to come looking for her. South Africa was the farthest from safe she could have possibly been. I knew, I'd been born there. I'd lived part of my adult life there as I was trained for my position in the Order. No one cared what happened there, it was Africa- the outside world did not care about Africa. When Mr. Indiguete wrote me and told me that she had shown up there of all places and that she was now living on his property, I couldn't have been more thrilled. I wanted to make this girl pay. Her people had killed my wife and she had killed my son. I knew that both of those accounts were vaguely skewed but it didn't matter now, She would pay for them both. Mr. Indiguete said that he would make sure of it. But now he was not answering any of my attempts to contact him. I know that Valentina's Princeling of a protector had flown out to South Africa only two days ago, but the chances of his finding her are minimum and one more Mai death wouldn't make a difference if he did find her. Yes, not even Valentina knows where they are but I've been watching.<p>

The girl should be dead now. I just have to wait for Mr. Indiguete's call to confirm it. As soon as I know she has been dealt with I will unleash a full out war on the Mai. Not one will live to see the new year. It is finally time for the Order to fulfill its duty in erasing this degenerate race from the earth. Who will be responsible, you may ask? Whitney Rezza.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't kill me because I just killed Alek and haven't told you what happens next. I will get to that next chapter which if you are very good to me with reviews I will post tomorrow night! So what are you going to do? <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I dont own this. Here it is just like I promised.**

* * *

><p>My body still tingled. It had been like that for awhile now. I was shivering too which didn't help. The night was cold around me. For the heat during the day Africa made up for it during the night. I could go back to camp; there was nothing I wanted more than to curl up in my bed and sleep. It wouldn't be the same though. Alek's body wouldn't be next to me while I slept and that would only bring me more pain. An important piece of me would be missing. Somehow I'd have to get over that. I'd have to figure out how to fall asleep knowing he would never wake up. I'd hoped that somehow if I willed it he would come back. I wished I could save him. I wish that I had pushed harder, that I'd gotten here before he was killed. I wished I'd gone with them, that I'd seen this in Dominik. I'd gone over the scene in my head a million times trying to see some clue that this is what he had planned, something that I could have seen and told Alek not to go. I knew it was useless, but I wished I could have done something. I'd even asked Bastet to bring him back, to give him one of my lives. I told her that I couldn't do what she asked of me if he wasn't here; I'd fall away to nothing. I made as many deals with her as I could think of but I had no hope of her answering. I'd heard somewhere that making deals with the gods was not something you wanted to do. Bastet was nothing to me but a last resort. She was just a myth that had created what I was, the reason Alek was dead.<p>

It was now around five in the morning. This was the longest night of my life. The hours stretched out to feel like days, it even felt as if they came to a full stop in this little world around us. Everything had come to a halt around the two of us, and yet I knew things moved on. I'd sat next to Alek's body all night just holding his hand in mine. It was strange to have his hand just laying motionless in mine, I'd seen and felt his hands do so much- protect me, offer me the peace and shelter I needed, and love me- now they were still and lifeless. Still I held his hand, holding onto the last piece of my life I'd known before. I don't know why I did it, there was nothing of the Alek I knew left. It was just an empty shell. And yet as often as I tried to tell myself that, as often as I told myself to get up and leave I couldn't. Something was holding me there. I was glued to that spot. The compulsion to stay next to him, now that he was dead, was stronger than any I had when he was alive when it actually mattered.

I was alone now, I knew that if I went back Jasmine and Valentina would accept me into their family and that I would have Amy and Paul but even with all of those people I would still be alone. No one could understand what I'd gone through. What I'd lost. People would try and perhaps some would actually understand part of it but the whole, the hole in my heart, never. I was alone in this world. The one person who understood me completely with no explanation needed was lying on the ground in front of me.

The pride had come back after dark encircling us as they slept. I was comforted by them, but only a little, and in the sense that I knew I was safe. The comfort I felt when I knew Alek was watching me. C.B. stayed right next to me the whole night. He never went to sleep, he stayed awake his big eyes glinting yellow in the night. He was like Alek in so many ways. He'd made me laugh, he'd made me realize how much I loved Alek, and now he was watching over me. He knew that something was happening; he could feel it as much as I could. I could tell from the tension in his muscles and awareness in his eyes. I didn't know what that something was, but it was happening. Something in the air was instilling me with a hope and joy I couldn't understand, and as much as I wanted to mourn the death of Alek, really mourn, I couldn't. There was something preventing me from mourning the way I should be. I couldn't cry, despite the fact that the emotions inside me were swelling asking to be expelled in some form. I couldn't think about the life he lived, how many friends he'd left behind, the place he held in the pride, his family. I couldn't think about any of that. I couldn't do any of the normal things you did when you lost someone.

Instead I was focused on the land around me. There was something about it that was unlike anywhere else. It was amazing to me that this area only two weeks ago had been burned out and now was lush with grass and flowers. Death was such a normal occurrence here but it was balanced with a wellspring of life that seemed to spring from the earth itself in abundance.

The tingling sensation I had was still there. It was like that excited energy you get around Christmas time. The one that causes you to rush down stairs and shake all the presents to find out what's in them. That feeling coursed through my body like it had all night but now it was stronger. The sun was rising, its shimmering gold light peaking up over the horizon and painting everything in oranges and pinks. The Baobab trees were silhouetted against its light and the park looked like all the majestic scenes of Africa you see. Birds came out of their nests and greeted the morning like any other morning.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. The sun's rays brushed my face, bathing it in their warm embrace after the cool night. The warmth spread down my body as the sun continued to climb in the sky, first my face and then down to my neck and my arms. My hands were especially warm now. They were sweating, why I don't know. I would think that holding Alek's cold dead hand in mine would prevent them from warming so quickly but it's not so. Alek's hand doesn't feel cold at all anymore. It was warm; I could feel the blood coursing through his veins. Tuning my hearing closer I could hear his heartbeat. But that was impossible. I saw him die; I sat with him all night. I've accepted that. I don't want it to be that way, but I've learned I don't get what I want. I felt his hand tighten around mine. I looked down to see that his color had returned and the wounds he sustained are now completely gone. He's just sleeping now. I sat up and leaned over him. I traced the holes in his shirt with gentle fingers seeing that the wounds beneath them were gone and the slashes across his neck had disappeared, not even a scar.

I can hardly believe my eyes; it has to be a dream. There is no other reasonable explanation. I heard him exhale and he turned his head towards me. His eyes flutter open and I know now that tears are streaming from my eyes. Alek smiles at me, his eyes filled with undying love. "I knew you'd be here when I woke up." He said chuckling lightly. I couldn't find my voice, it was stuck somewhere inside. He put his arms back to push himself up and I leaned forward to help him. Our faces were only inches apart. I looked up into his eyes searching. I don't know what I expected to find, I was still trying to make sense of it all. He reached a hand up and pushed my hair behind my ear. His fingers felt warm on my face. He was alive was all I could think. He brushed his lips across mine before pressing them to mine in a kiss. It was the sweetest sensation I had ever known, I never wanted it to end of the feeling it gave me to go away. I had never been so invested in a kiss as I was right now. I'd lost him and so many things had clicked in my head. I put my whole being into that one kiss, I was completely his in that moment of time. There was no way I could deny it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>So um, who loves me right now? that right let me know who in a review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**So many of you were asking me why he was alive, I'm dissapointed you dont trust me enough to know I already had that covered. You just had to wait. Good things come to those who wait.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I could hear Chloe running towards us, but I'd already lost at that point. Dominik had sliced across the back of my knee, severing the tendons at the back. The muscles didn't work together anymore and I was rendered immobile. I continued to fight for as long as I could, for Chloe's sake. Maybe she would get here in time for me to say goodbye and tell her how much I loved her, I didn't want to just give up knowing she was here. Dominik was just like Zane- a betrayer. He may like Chloe, but he had his mission and he'd follow through. Dominik grabbed me by my neck and squeezed. I gritted my teeth not allowing him to see the pain in my face. "Protect her now." He taunted.<p>

"Forever and Always," I told him. This angered him and he pulled me even closer to him dragging me across the ground towards him. I saw his other hand in my peripheral vision and saw his claws glint in the late afternoon light. They ripped through my neck causing me the most pain I'd ever felt in my life. And then it was over, everything was over. I don't know what happened next, I don't know what happened to Chloe. I wasn't part of that world anymore. I always thought that death would be peaceful and unthreatening but it wasn't. It was dark and I was nervous and agitated. I looked around me but unlike my previous life I didn't have night vision and couldn't see anything, if there was even anything to see. It was cold here. I missed Chloe. I missed her light and laugh, her smile and her heart. Death was not going to work for me if I had to forever miss her. In life I might not have had her the whole time but at least I could see her and pretend I did. I don't know how much time passed; it felt like a few minutes and few days all at the same time. I can't imagine that time passes at the same rate in death as it does in life but I didn't know if it was slower or faster. I'm not sure which would be better.

"Stop whining." A voice said. It was deep and throaty. It sounded like a band of hounds as they bayed after their prey and a thousand church bells being rung out at once. It hurt my ears but I wanted to continue to listen to it. "This is not death" the voice said again.

"Who are you?" I shouted. Instinctively putting my hands up defensively.

"You speak to a god that way?" The voice asked. Then slowly a figure appeared in front of me. At first it looked like a lion but as it came closer it stood on two feet and turned into the form of a woman. She was beautiful in every way. Her face was stunning pointed and angular like a cat's- much like our people today but much more defined- but she was still soft. Her eyes held every emotion all at once and gleamed like the moon on a dark night. I fell to my knees and put my face on the ground closing my eyes hard to shield them from the glare. "Yes, bow before me. You are not so proud now, as you were before."

_Fantastic, Hell_ I thought wryly. "You are not in hell either." The goddess told me. "Look up. You are a prince among men in your life, here you are nothing. This is not death; this is your waiting place. I have looked into the future and if not for my chosen one and her future acts you would be with my brother Anubis now and there would be nothing I could do to save you, my son." I looked up, hesitantly at first but she had called me her son. I knew that the Mai race was Bastet's offspring but something in the way she had said that made me stop. "Yes, your human ears heard me correctly. You are my son. That however is not why you are being saved. If not for the Uniter's love and the circumstances surrounding your death you would be out of my reach."

"What are those circumstances?" I asked getting to my feet. I knew I was testing her but what more could she do to me? I knew she could hear my thoughts, but again what else could she do to me?

"Dominik is one of mine but he has betrayed us and killed many of his own. I made a deal with Anubis- his soul for yours. The Uniter will kill him in retribution for your death." She explained. That shocked me. I know I had taught Chloe to kill, I'd even seen her do it but I couldn't see her killing out of anger- perhaps my death had caused something in her to change. "No, she stopped before she killed out of anger. She killed him mercifully. She is praying to me now, begging me for your life. Do not waste this one, son, you have limited time to live." She started to leave but I wanted to know more.

"Wait, answer a few questions- please" I added. She turned and glared at me. "How are you my mother?" I asked.

"Times were dark when you were born. Our people were in too much need for me to stand back and watch. I came to your world to push the balancback. I wanted to instruct the Uniter- Chloe's mother- on how to bring our victory closer. I fell in love with your father. Even the god's are susceptible to such oversights. You were a product of that. I did however; love you and your father. I was trying to save both of you when my earthly body was killed; your father soon passed into Anubis' hands and was forever lost to me." I looked down for a minute.

"What happens? What happens to Chloe?" I asked.

"She is the hope we've been looking for. In my mistake I provided what was needed to complete the Uniter's strength." She said. "Get ready, the time is soon." She said sternly before leaving. Then it was dark again. Chills washed over me and it was cold all around me. Even in the dark I could see my breath. I could hear slow heavy footsteps and two small globes of light came towards me. Now I could see the form of a man with a dog head.

"It's time for you to come with me" He said his voice like gravel and crashing waves.

"No, I'm going back." I knew enough of Egyptian history to know this was Anubis god of death.

"Insolent human, you belong to me in this life!"

"I don't belong to you!" I shouted. He reached forward to take me but I wasn't there to grab. The last thing I saw was his giant hand closing in front of me, then darkness.

It was cool but there was sun on my face. I'd never had the time to truly notice the feeling of the sun on my skin, but now in this state between wakefulness and death I had the time. I could feel as the gash across my neck healed and the puncture wounds in my chest closed, ceasing to bleed anymore. I felt weak at first but I could feel the blood I'd lost returning to me. I felt Chloe's fingers brush my chest; I never thought I'd feel that again. Then I was able to take my first breath, I exhaled deeply and then turned my head. My hand was still in Chloe's. I opened my eyes and saw her face. She was crying, exhausted and overwhelmed, still a vision of beauty. I smiled. It might have been my mother's mistake, but her mistake had granted me Chloe and that was everything I could ask.

"I knew you'd be here when I woke up" I told her laughing lightly. She smiled and helped me to sit up. Our faces were only inches away. I could smell her, the mixture of dried blood and sweat mixed with a combination of her shampoo, perfume, hairspray, and that smell that can only be described as Chloe. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. She was searching my eyes now, I tried to convey everything I felt for her but knew that one look could only say so much. I reached a hand up and pushed her hair behind her ear before dropping it to her chin and pulling her forward. I brushed my lips across hers taking in every moment before pressing my lips to hers. I savored the taste of her lips, giving her every last bit of who I was in that kiss, and what made it even more magical, she returned every last feeling. We pulled away and she buried her face in my shoulder. I turned my head into her hair and inhaled. "I won't ever leave you, Chloe. When all the little things that make you second guess come back, take a step away to the truths you know the birds will always sing and you will never be alone. You will never be alone." I took a breath kissing her cheek. "Didn't I show you when I took your hand that my heart will always linger even when my body can't, what about when I touched your hair didn't I convince you that our love will always flourish even when I can't be there, and didn't I reach you when I kissed you right that our moment would continue even when I'm gone from sight. I'm always here; I could never leave your side. Not even death could keep me away from you."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Like? Yes? Then tell me in a lovely review. <strong>

**15 reviews in the next day and I'll upload again on tuesday!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I dont own the Nine Lives of Chloe King**

* * *

><p>couldn't believe it, I had lost everything in the world that had ever meant anything to me and now I had it back. I was being held softly in his arms. My hands were resting on his chest and all I could do was listen to his heartbeat. I had to make sure that it was still beating. I had to feel it pulse against my skin to believe that it was all real. Alek had just come back to life and now he was holding me in his arms kissing my temple and telling me that everything was going to be okay. His breath on my ear made me shiver and nuzzle my head against his chest even more. He shifted on the ground so that he was on his knees. He slipped one hand under my legs and lifted me off the ground. "What are you doing?" I asked him softly wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself as he pushed off his knees.<p>

"You've spent one night here already, it's time to go back and sleep in a real bed." He said carrying me back to the jeep. I had forgotten the jeep that I had left so long ago. It was still sitting there key in the ignition. He set me in the passenger seat and then went around to the driver's side. He started the ignition and with one hand turned the car around while his other took mine in his and squeezed gently. I know that tears were leaking from the corners of my eyes but I couldn't help it. I pulled Alek's hand up to my mouth and kissed it before leaning over and resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>I know that we were both overwhelmed, I'd just come back to life but at least I knew why. Chloe was completely in the dark. She had not only fought against the order by herself, killing two of them herself, but then she had sat by my body all night. She was tired and she was emotionally exhausted. I smiled when she rested her head on my shoulder. So much had happened in the last 72 hours that it was amazing we both still had brain function. I pulled up to the house and turned the car off. I got out of the car and Chloe crawled over the seat to me. I held my arms out to her to carry her and she smiled thankfully. I carried her up the stairs and into her bedroom. I lay her on the bed and it was now that I realized the amount of blood that covered her. I saw the cuts and bruises on her body. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in just as much blood. He didn't have the cuts or the bruises anymore but that was not the case for her. He picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom.<p>

"Alek, I don't want to-"

"Shh, you'll thank me in the morning." I told her. I took a towel from the rack and wet it dabbing at her wounds lightly wiping the dried blood away. She sat on the counter in the bathroom head to one side eyes partially closed. I finished up and then went back into the bedroom to find her something more comfortable and clean to wear. I opened the first drawer of her dresser and promptly closed it when I saw the colorful and lacy items in the drawer. I continued to open and close drawers until I found a t-shirt and a pair of my basket ball shorts. I knew I had been missing those. I took them into her and then turned around so she could change. She placed a hand on my shoulder to balance herself and then wrapped her arms around my waist when she was done. I carried her back to bed and covered her with the blankets. Her eyes were still sagging with sleep and when her head hit the pillow it rolled to the side. I pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. I went around to the other side of the bed and dug in my suitcase for my basketball shorts. When I found them I ripped off my stained and torn clothes and threw them in the trash. I climbed into bed careful to maintain my promise to Chloe. I wasn't going to touch her unless she asked me. I was trying to get comfortable my stiff muscles making it hard. It wasn't long after that Chloe sat up straight in bed and looked hurriedly around. Her eyes were large and her cheeks were flushed. She was breathing hard and every inch of her was shaking. I sat up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. She turned around and threw her arms around me.

"I just had the most horrible dream, Alek!" She cried.

"What about?" I asked.

"Dominik he, he lured you away and then he killed you and I saw him do it and then the order attacked and I sat all night with your body and then you came back- Oh Alek it was horrible." She cried. I sat for a minute; I rubbed her back with a gentle hand. She believed it was a dream and I couldn't tell her that it had actually happened. I could make the dream go away, reality was beyond my power.

"It's okay. It's gone now." I told her. She nodded in my shoulder.

"Will you hold me? Please?" She asked. I pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly.

"Of course." I told her. She moved over closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her and lay back down. Her head was on my chest and she laid a hand on my stomach. I felt her eyelashes brush against my chest and then she sighed. I rubbed her shoulder and closed my eyes. I'd tell her in the morning, I'd tell her that her dream was real and that I had died and come back, that Dominik had killed me and was now dead. I'd tell her that the Order had lured her into their trap, just not tonight. Tonight I wanted her to feel safe.

* * *

><p><strong>So, last night I read the last chapter I wrote and all of a sudden it came to me. It might take a little bit for me to get back into the swing of this story but here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own tnlock.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and covered in dry sweat and my heart still pounding hard against my chest. I rolled over and found that the warmth around my waist, and permeated throughout the bed, was from Alek. I smiled and realized that it had been a dream; it had all been a dream. He'd told me that last night and I'd gone back to sleep but the same horrible dream came back as soon as I fell asleep. Dominik had betrayed me, he'd killed Alek, I'd killed him and the head of the order. I'd been covered in Alek's blood, and I'd waited all night praying to Bastet for him to be alright and then he came back. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Alek was here with me, he wouldn't let any of that happen. Neither of us was scarred and he was sleeping peacefully. My stomach gurgled at me and I huffed as I threw the thin sheets off of me and rolled out of bed. I went to the bathroom. I was washing my hands when I saw it. I froze the warm water running over my hands. My breath hitched and I backed up against the far wall. I turned and ran from the bathroom. I went straight to the closet and pulled out my suitcase and threw it on the floor. I pulled everything in the closet out and tossed it in the bag and then went to the drawers. I heard Alek sit up in bed but I didn't stop. I was panicked, my heart was racing and my breathing came in short uneven breaths. My hands shook as I pulled things out of the drawers. I felt his hands wrap around my wrists and pull me away from the drawer. He pulled me towards him and then I felt his breath by my ear.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

"I'm packing, I can't stay here. They killed you, Alek-" I stopped and turned to look at him, my mouth open. "You told me it was a dream." I whispered. Tears started to well up in my eyes and I know my lip was trembling. He'd told me a dream, he'd lied to me.

"It might as well have been a dream; we are both here, both safe. There was no reason for you to lose sleep over it."

"Alek-" I said again shaking my head.

"Chloe, it's alright. We are safe here, I'm here for you and I will never leave you. I'm never going to leave you again. Now why are you packing, I thought you liked it here." He said breathing deep against my neck.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home Alek, I just want to go home."

"Home isn't the way you left it, Chloe."

"I know, but as long as I'm with you I can make it home. Take me home, Alek." I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"You finish packing, I'll go take-" he stopped but I knew what he meant.

"No, I'll take care of it. It's my mess- I'll clean it up. Would you finish packing for me?" I asked. He searched my eyes before he answered. He nodded and rubbed his hands up and down my arms. I kissed him softly on the lips and then turned and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. I paused at the door and took a deep breath. I knew that Alek was standing in the door behind me watching me. I knew that he would go and take care of the bodies if I asked him to. He would do anything I would ask him to, I knew he would. But I also knew I wouldn't ask him to do this, I couldn't ask him to clean up after this mess. I turned the door knob and pulled the door open before stepping outside. The sun was warm, as it had been since I'd arrived and I basked in it for a moment before going downstairs and getting in the jeep. There was blood on the seats from yesterday; it had to have been what had come off of Alek and me. I focused on the task ahead, which was not much better, and started the car. I drove back to the battle ground watching the land all around me. It was such a beautiful land, I'd always thought that. It was so majestic and magical, the low lying mountains and the spanning savannah had been a place of peace for me. The sun still played over the trees and the birds still sang. I could hear the lions roar as I parked and turned off the car. I sighed trying to find the comfort in their power that I had before. I closed my eyes and waited. I could feel strength filling my body as I continued to sit there and finally felt strong enough to do what I needed. I had no idea what I would do with the bodies, I figured I'd bury them but I couldn't for the life of me think of how I was going to dig all those graves. I got out of the car and walked over to where the battle had taken place and braced myself for the scene I could see clearly every time I closed my eyes. I gasped when I crested the hill however. All I could see was the blood stained grass and C.B. laying in the middle. The bodies were gone all that was left of the violence and betrayal from the day before was the blood on the grass that would soon be gone with the next rain. I walked to the middle and kneeled in front of C.B.

I placed a hand on his head and rubbed his ears back for awhile. Then he stood and placed his head against my chest. My eyes flew open but I couldn't see anything around me. My vision was white and all I could hear was the calm heart beat of the lion in front of me. "This is our land, cousin. Because of you, we have taken it back from the hunters. It will stay that way, because of you. It is a safe place for us now and I will keep it that way. This is a place for our kind, who have nowhere else to go. You named me for my human counterpart- he's waiting for you like my mate waits for me. Go, do what you need- but you will be back and I'll be waiting. You and your mate will start a pride here, as I have done. It's from here that the hunters all over the world will be extinguished." The voice was deep and musical and ended as quickly as it had started. C.B. pulled away from me and slowly the surrounding savannah came into view. C.B. lay in front of me again and looked at me as if that had not just happened. I smiled and nodded. I knew what was coming, I knew what I had to do. I knew that I would need help, but that's what Alek was here for, he was here for my strength and support and comfort. With him by my side, I'd be able to do what I was supposed to.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really happy. <strong>

**Tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

* * *

><p>This plane ride wasn't much different from my last ride. I was just as scared going back to San Francisco as I had been leaving. I hadn't known what to expect when I'd left. I didn't know what Chloe would say when I arrived in South Africa unannounced. I didn't know if she would be upset or happy. I didn't know what to expect when we arrived in San Francisco. I didn't know how dangerous it would be. I didn't know how strong the Order had become, or how weak the Mai were. I hadn't told Valentina or Jasmine where I had been going or that I had found Chloe. It had been only five days but I knew that they must be worried. We hadn't taken off yet and I was nervous. I was tapping my foot up and down and restlessly beating my fingers against the arm rest in an offbeat pattern. I looked out the window at the dim lights of Cape Town airport. I felt Chloe's hand press down against my knee and then travel slowly up to my hand where she laced our fingers together. I turned to look at her and she smiled. She pulled both our hands up and turned it so she could kiss each of my fingers.<p>

"It's going to be alright. You worry too much." She said softly.

"When you hold and protect the world with your hands you tend to worry about it." I said. Although I was completely serious I smiled and kissed her forehead. She smiled back when I pulled away and with her other hand pulled me back towards her lips. They were soft and warm against mine, and that warmth spread throughout my whole body. Her hand on my cheek was cool and calmed the heat from the stress from my skin. I found myself really truly smiling as she kissed me and then felt her smile back before she pulled away.

"The world, huh?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"You've always been my world, love." I said quietly in her ear. She smiled and ducked her head. I smiled loving that I still had this affect on her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and snuggled in. I pushed her away for a second, smiling in response to her confused look, and then raised the arm rest that was in between us. She smiled and moved over closer to me. I wrapped my arm around her and she snuggled closer again, this time closing her eyes. Soon her breathing was a soft rhythmic noise that I could focus my brain on. Between her breathing and her heart beat I calmed my own mind and heart and was able to fall asleep. It wasn't a deep sleep as I woke up every time someone walked past our seats but I was able to get some rest on the long 16 hour flight.

When it was morning and the flight attendants were serving breakfast I moved slightly so that I could slide Chloe down to the seats so that I could get up and walk around for a little bit. I stepped over her and once in the aisle looked both ways before reaching my hands up over my head. I needed a good stretch but I was too tall for the plane. My hands quickly hit the ceiling and my arms were only half unbent. Apparently dying made your body stiff for days and days after. I wanted to run and fight, I wanted to jump and race across rooftops and use all of my muscles. I turned and got into the overhead and dug through my bag for clean clothes. I heard someone cough and looked to my left. A flight attendant stood there with a food cart. I smiled and then walked down the aisle with my clothes, heading toward the bathroom. I looked over my shoulder feeling someone watching me and caught the flight attendant checking me out. I raised an eyebrow and then turned back around and smiled to myself. Normally I would have enjoyed the attention, but ever since Chloe other people's attention didn't matter as much as it used to. When I got to the bathroom I locked the door behind me and leaned against the door. I looked sideways at myself in the mirror and sighed. The dark circles under my eyes were getting worse. I moved my hand under the faucet and waited for it to turn on. I dabbed my hands over my face the cool water waking me up a little more. I dried my hands by running them through my hair. I then changed into my clean clothes and went back to my seat. I stepped over Chloe and again shifted her so that I could sit down and then placed her head and one of the small plane pillows on my lap. I ran my hands through her hair carefully combing out the tangles in the long curls. Chloe smiled but did not wake up. The flight attendant stopped the cart and looked over at me.

"What would you like this morning?" She asked jovially. It was the same flight attendant that had checked me out. I looked up at her and smiled.

"We'll both have the pancakes." I told her motioning towards Chloe's sleeping form. I unlatched two of the treys and set the plates down when she handed them to me.

"And to drink?" She asked leaning over. I took a deep breath and worked my jaw for a moment.

"Can I get an orange juice and an apple juice please? Oh and some coffee?" I asked.

"Of course." She said. Apparently she'd gotten the signal because she was back to straight business. She handed me the two juices and two cups of coffee and then moved on down the aisle. I put a hand on Chloe's shoulder and squeezed lightly and then leaned down. I kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear.

"I've got coffee." I pulled back quickly as her head shot up. I smiled, that girl and her coffee. She sat up and looked around. She sighed and stretched before picking up the cup of hot coffee. She took a sip and smiled wrapping both of her hands around the small mug. She set it down and unwrapped her fork and dug into the breakfast. I watched her for a moment before following her. For airplane food this was not bad. It was nothing like Jasmines or normal pancakes but it was edible- especially with all of the syrup they provided.

The pilot came over the intercom and we both stopped eating for a moment. "Good morning ladies and gentleman, this is your captain speaking. We are about an hour away from our descent. I hope you are enjoying your breakfast and are ready for some cool weather as it is around fifty degrees in the San Francisco bay area. Christmas is only a few weeks away and if you are seeing your family I wish you all the merriest. I hope you will fly us again soon." Chloe looked over at me and smiled.

"I'd forgotten it was almost Christmas," she said. She leaned back in her chair. Chloe wrapped her hands around my arm and leaned into me. "I'm glad we are back together for Christmas, it would have been lonely without you, life would have been lonely without you." She said smiling up at me. I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her. When I pulled away she smiled and licked her lips. "hmmm, the syrup is even better when it's on something sweet." She said. I laughed and kissed her again.

We got off of the plane and went straight to baggage claim. We got our bags and went to rent a car. The man gave us all of the paper work and had someone bring the car around. Chloe got into the Toyota FJ Cruiser while I loaded our bags into the back of the car.

"Where are you guys headed?" the driver asked.

"Oh, just to the family's house." I told the man and then took the keys he was holding out for me.

"Well, you guys have fun. You're a lucky man, she's quite a beauty." He said looking at Chloe through the windows. I smiled and nodded, I was extremely lucky. I just wish I could keep her. I would try my hardest but too many things in our lives were unknown. Too many things were up in the air. I would die again and again for Chloe, but I knew that I didn't have that choice. My mother had made it very clear that she could not save me again. The next time I died, I was gone for good. I looked over at Chloe as I got in the car. She was gorgeous. I started the car and started to pull out.

"How did you come back? From death I mean?" She asked. I knew that eventually I would have to explain that, I just didn't want to do it now. How could she have known that I was thinking about that? I know that I had a confused look on my face. I shook it off and focused on the driving for a minute. "Alek-" She started.

"My mother is Bastet-"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really happy. make me smile.<strong>

**I know where i'm going with this story it is just really hard for me to write this story right now for whatever reason. I forced myself to write this chapter for you and I will continue to do so, but I hope that you'll continue to read and bare with me. Review please! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not onwn NLOCK...obviously...I'd be Mrs. Stone if I did. anyway- on that note enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>What?" she asked looking over at me in disbelief. I looked over at her and smiled, shrugging. "Your mother is-was-is-" She stopped waiting for me to continue.<p>

"My mother is Bastet. She transformed herself into one of us to help push the balance between the order and Mai back to where it should be. She fell in love with my dad and then they were both killed. At least that's what she told me-"

"You talked to her?" She asked her voice cracking as she tried to wrap her head around everything. I nodded. I found that I needed to take this a little slower. Chloe was still new to this crazy lifestyle where anything can happen and will happen.

"Yes, you see because Dominik was a traitor Bastet was able to bargain with Anubis- my life for his. You see I wouldn't be here if he had lived. That's really it, I guess." I decided to leave out what my mother- calling her that still kind of creeped me out to be honest- had said about time being short and how her mistake had completed a part of the circle that no one knew needed fixing. Chloe sat back in the front seat and stared straight ahead. Her fingers played with a single curl as she thought through everything.

"So, you are like a God-"she said quietly.

"Well, most people have thought that for awhile but I'm glad to see you've finally come around to popular belief." I said cockily trying to lighten the mood. All it earned me was a glare. I just smiled back at her. I pulled the truck into the parking lot underneath my old building and parked the car. "Chloe, does it really matter how I came back? I'm back and I'm here to stay with you. That's what really matters isn't it?" I asked her turning in my seat to see her. She looked over at me and nodded. I could see the slight glisten of tears in her eyes but decided to not mention or even act as if I'd noticed. She nodded and leaned over to kiss me on the cheek. Then she promptly got out of the car and stopped before shutting it.

"Don't think that you'll be able to get anything from me because of your heritage." She said smiling sweetly. She then shut the door with a hard slam. I quickly got out of the car and chased after her.

"I don't need to be a god to get you, love." I whispered in her ear. Again all she did was glare at me and continue to head towards the elevator. I didn't say anything but simply pressed the last button and waited for the door to close. We both stood in the elevator for a few seconds just looking down at the floor like we didn't know each other before I turned and placed a hand on her hip pushing her into the corner. I smiled down at her I was close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks. She was trying to continue to glare at me, which was something she could never have done six months ago. I moved my thumb around in little circles on her stomach and when my thumb finally found that little bit of skin just above her waistband I flicked my thumb across it quickly. I looked down as I did it only bringing my eyes up to hers when I felt her try and sink into the walls. That only encouraged me to get closer. I pressed myself up against her and smiled, as her breath exploded from her lips. She looked down to where our stomachs met and then looked back up at me. "You said you wouldn't touch-" She started placing a hand on my chest. I looked down and smirked taking her hand in mine.

"In bed." I said quietly right next to her ear. I nibbled her ear waiting to see what she was going to do. I felt her body continue to relax against the wall. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, still keeping one hand on her waist.

"What?" She squeaked. I smiled and pulled my head back up to look at her. I looked deep into her eyes only breaking eye contact to look at her lips.

"I promised I wouldn't touch you in bed, unless you asked. Everywhere else is free game, darling." I said smiling and leaning down to kiss her. I watched as her eyes followed my lips and then closed. I lightly brushed my lips against hers a couple times before I heard the elevator doors open. I smiled against her lips and then pulled away making sure to set her on her feet. We walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. Chloe didn't notice that my hand was still on the small of her back. Then again I noticed how often I do that and I'm not surprised that she doesn't notice anymore. The door opened but we were both taken aback. It was not who we had expected. Instead of the exotic, long dark haired, imposing women that should have lived here there was a small red haired young girl that answered the door. Chloe and I both stared dumbfounded at the girl.

"Can I help you?" She asked. She glanced quickly at Chloe but her eyes stayed fixed on me. She smiled a shy smile and I couldn't help but smile back. She was only about 15 and I couldn't help myself.

"Do you-" I started. "The people that lived here before do you know where they are?" I asked. Chloe snuggled against me as she looked deeper into the apartment. I followed her gaze and saw that everything had been changed. The color on the walls, the furniture, all of it was different. Boxes were stacked up all over. I looked back at the girl.

"We never met them. The apartment was abandoned when we came to see it. My dad says that it looks like they left in a hurry though. There were shadows and everything on the wall from where like pictures and stuff were hung the closets were tossed; I mean they left hangers and even some clothes. All the furniture was still here. I think it's kind of weird. My dad's a cop and he said he wishes he knew what made them leave so fast. There were even blood stains on the carpet- I think that's what he found the most interesting. Why?" She asked tilting her head.

I tried to think about an answer but the news was shocking. It had only been five days, That's the amount of time I'd been gone. Everything here had seemed to go to hell in those five days- I stopped in my thoughts. Okay the whole world had gone to hell, it wasn't just here. I had to remember that I had died. I could see the girl staring at me waiting.

"Our family used to live here, and we got some weird message left on our machine and we came as soon as we could but, living in London and all-" Chloe said in an almost perfect English accent, but she dropped off. I looked up slightly and saw an older man in a police officer's uniform standing behind the girl.

"Can I help you?" He asked skeptical.

"I was just saying that our family- well my boyfriends family used live here. They called us and left some crazy message that we didn't understand. We got here as soon as we could but we live in London and you know how it is. Do you know anything about where they might be?" Chloe asked, again in the perfect accent. I was going to have to ask her about that later, I'd have to ask her where she learned to lie like that too- on the other hand minus the call and where we lived was true. I had to keep myself from smiling at the fact she had called me her boyfriend.

"Yes, it was quite odd the way they left the apartment. I don't know where they went. I'm sorry." He said. Chloe nodded and placed a hand on my shoulder. We began to walk back to the elevator when the man stopped us. "You came all the way from London, and I assume since you thought that your family was here that you weren't planning on staying in a hotel- maybe you- You should stay here, with us." He said motioning to the apartment. Chloe and I looked at each other having an entire conversation without saying a word. She finally turned to the man and smiled.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you." She said.

"Great, do you have bags?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I can grab them. It's no problem. You're letting two complete strangers into your house- that's really all we could ask. Thank you." I told him.

"Why don't you come in" he said looking at Chloe "and we'll get you settled in, and you can get your bags and meet us back here." He said looking at me. Chloe still held my arm and I still had my hand on her waist. We looked at each other. I wasn't sure how I felt about leaving Chloe by herself. My family had left in a hurry and that signified trouble to me but I couldn't really insist any other way.

"Yeah, sounds fine-" I said unsure. I looked at Chloe.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" she asked. I nodded and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Keep your eyes up and I'll be back soon." I whispered. She nodded and then walked into the apartment. I watched the door shut behind her and then turned for the elevator. I had to believe that these people were good people and that Chloe would be okay.

* * *

><p>The door closed behind me and I turned to look at both the girl and her father and smiled. I had my arms wrapped around my waist. It was quiet for a moment. "Thank you a lot for taking us in. It's a lot to ask, and well thank you." I said still trying to keep up the accent which I now realized I'd have to keep up anytime I was with them.<p>

"Well, I was interested in why your family disappeared. Maybe between the three of us we can figure it out." He said smiling. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked. I nodded and followed him over to the kitchen. "I don't think we ever actually introduced ourselves." He said. "I'm Brad and this is my daughter Holly." He said. Holly smiled and said a quiet hi.

"Hello, I'm Chloe and my boyfriend is Alek." I said. Brad handed me a coke and then we went and sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry it's such a mess. My wife is out of town and she is the one that knows where everything goes so we haven't been able to really unpack." Brad said.

"Or decorate." Holly added with a glare at her dad.

"Holly's upset because we haven't decorated her room yet." Brad explained.

"Well, I don't want to brag but I've had some pretty cool rooms in my day, I could help if you want." I offered. Holly smiled and nodded excitedly. Alek knocked on the door and we all stood. Brad let him in and showed us to the guest bedroom which ironically was Alek's old bedroom. Brad excused the two of them and Alek closed the door behind them and turned to look at me. I knew that there were some thing we needed to talk about but I had no idea that he was going to start with what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Dont own the Nine Lives.**

* * *

><p>"Chloe, where are we?" Alek asked his hand resting lightly on his hips. I cocked my head not quite sure what he was asking.<p>

"We're in your old apartment." I said hesitantly. He stepped forward easily placing both of his hands on my waist.

"No, Chloe, where are **we**?" he asked again. I looked down. I thought I knew what he was asking, I just wasn't sure I had an answer.

"I'm not sure what you're asking, Alek." I said softly. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled myself to him. I rested my head on his chest and waited. He slid his hands around my waist and squeezed rubbing my back with a hand.

"I'm asking," he said slowly. "What I am to you, love." He said. I didn't say anything, feeling that he was going to continue. "I thought that we were doing well here, and then the whole- you left and I was a mess. I-" He stopped letting go a very deep breath. He pushed me away from him and pushed me over towards the bed. "Sit." He said. I crawled to the other side of the large bed and sat cross-legged. I leaned forward and patted the bed across from me. He looked like he needed to sit down. He sat across from me and looked down at my feet. "I drank for two weeks straight when you left. I drank from the moment I woke up until the moment I fell into bed, just so that my mind was numb enough that it couldn't think about you. Then by some stroke of luck I found you and you jumped into my arms and that kiss and I just was- ecstatic. Then I died and my mother, she said that you were begging her for my life. And you asked me to hold you that night. Then I don't know, Chloe, now on the way here, it was like we were back at the day I first me- talked to you at school. All games and then you call me your boyfriend. And now we're back sleeping in the same bed and believe me there is nowhere else I'd rather be than in your bed with my arms wrapped around you. I don't want to get hurt again Chloe. I don't want to start drinking again." He told me. I watched him the whole time. He'd kept his head down. I moved closer until our knees were touching and placed two fingers underneath his chin and pushed his head up so that he was looking at me. I didn't give him the time to look, however. I moved my hands to the sides of his face and brought my mouth to his. I kissed him as passionately as I knew how. We both pushed ourselves up to our knees and his arm wrapped around me pulling me flush against him. My hands traveled from the side of his face to around his neck as we continued to eliminate every inch of space between us. We broke apart only to breath and we found that we didn't need that as much as we needed each other at that moment. Alek's hand trailed down my back and my side and then scooped my legs out from under me as he gently laid me on my back. He was over me now, his body pressed against mine but not in a crushing way. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and I'd slipped my hand down the back of his shirt. Alek and I were still kissing when I heard a box drop outside. I pulled my hand back and placed it on his cheek. Alek stopped and looked at me his eyes searching mine in a hurried and anxious way. "Not here." I whispered. He nodded but didn't move away.

"I don't know what you are to me, Alek. You are too many things to me to say. All I know is that I will be anything you want me to be. You are right, Alek, today was just like high school and I don't want to lose that. The way we play with each other like that is one of the reasons I fell in love you. You are the-" I hesitated for a second not sure how he would take this. "man in this relationship, I'll let you decide everything. Everything, Alek." He continued to search my eyes. He nodded and then got up and moved off of me. I sat up.

"Then this-" he motioned between the two of us and the bed "isn't going to happen until we are married." I know that my eyes grew very large and I tried to duck my head before he saw but I wasn't fast enough. "Yes, married. I intend to marry you, Chloe. I intend to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused and I could see a brief shadow pass over his eyes but I didn't think too much about it. I was too busy contemplating the fact that at only sixteen Alek had announced the he fully intended to marry me. Another box dropped outside and we both slightly jumped from our spaces. Alek and I looked at each other and smiled hesitantly. He offered me a hand and pulled me from the bed but refused to let go. Again he brought me against his strong body and gently lowered his lips to mine. He kissed me quite gently at first and then deepened the kiss. When he pulled away he was smiling. I gave him a confused look as I needed my thumb into his shoulder. "When I said that nothing was going to happen until we were married, I did not mean that this couldn't happen." He said laughing lightly as he said it. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm alright with that." I whispered and kissed him again. We heard another box drop. This time it was followed by shouting this time. Alek rested his forehead against mine and sighed. His warm breath washed over my face and I felt myself settle into him. I rubbed my hands up and down along his upper arm. "Maybe you should go and lend some of your strength to Brad, sounds like they are having a hard time with the boxes out there." I told him. He nodded and then took my hand in his lacing our fingers together before he led us outside.

"Want some help?" he asked. Brad looked up from the box he was holding and looked like he was about to refuse but then his brain got a hold of him and he nodded gratefully.

"Yes, thank you. When you pack all you think about is getting as much into the boxes as possible, when you're unpacking and trying to move them all you can think is what were you thinking when you packed." He laughed lightly. Alek moved to pick up a box that seemed to be in the middle of the path. "Oh that's really heavy, let me-" Brad started. Alek looked up at him the box easily in his hands. I smiled slyly and then ducked my head. "help with that." Brad said quietly. Alek smiled.

"Where would you like it?" Alek asked. Brad was still a little confused as to how it was so easy for Alek to pick up the box but as I watched his face I could see the acceptance and then he looked at Alek. "That goes in the office. We color coded with the tape. The brown is the office, red is the kitchen, the light blue color-" Brad was cut off.

"Turquoise!" Holly yelled from her room.

"The turquoise color is Holly's room,-" Brad continued to explain the color coding and Alek took it all in stride. I grabbed a box with Turquoise tape, seeing out of the corner of my eye that Brad was astonished that I was able to pick the box up as well and carried it to Jasmines old room, which was now Holly's. I knocked on the door lightly with the box before I nudged it open with my foot. I looked around and found Holly laying on her bed just staring at the ceiling. The walls were still the orange, rust, and gold colors that Jasmine had decorated her room with. I smiled sadly not knowing what had happened to them.

"Hey there," I said smiling. "I've got a delivery." I said setting the box down. Holly sat up and looked at me. She looked really sad. I walked over and sat on the edge of her bed giving her a skeptical look.

"What?" She asked.

"I'm just wondering why we aren't in my car and on our way to home depot to get paint." I said coyly holding out the car keys, I had lightly lifted from Alek's pocket. A gigantic smile spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. I nodded and then stood and walked to the door. She quickly followed me grabbing her converse on the way out. She ran to her dad as I went over to Alek. "Dad, Chloe is going to take me to get paint and things can I please have your credit card." She begged making sure to drag out the please as much as possible. Alek looked at me concernedly and I placed both hands on his chest.

"It's okay, I'll be careful. No one knows we're here, I'll be safe." I said whispering so only he could hear. He was still worried and still didn't want me to go but he held his tongue and nodded reaching in his pocket for the keys. He felt around for a second before looking back up at me and seeing the keys I was dangling in his face. I smiled coyly and then kissed him. I looked over at Holly and when she smiled I motioned with my head towards the door.

"Thank you for taking her, Chloe." Brad said relief clearly showing on his face.

"No problem, I quite enjoy decorating. Don't I dear?" I asked turning to Alek. He smiled lightly and nodded. Holly bounded out the door grabbing my hand in the process and pulled me with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**I dont own Nine Lives. Sad. Okay on with the chapter**

* * *

><p>So, what colors do we want?" I asked Holly as she stared at the thousands of paint chips. I smiled at her wonderment having done this numerous times.<p>

"I don't even know where to start-" She said.

"Well, what is your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Turquoise." We said at the same time. Holly looked up at me and smiled. "Alright," I said looking at that area. "Pick the turquoise you want and then we'll go from there." Holly stared at the colors for a minute before plucking one of the colors sticks from the wall. She handed it to me and I looked at the one she wanted for a minute trying to put it together in my head. I looked at the other paint chips and smiled. I pulled out a deep chocolate brown a plain white and a orange-yellow. "There's your color scheme." I said smiling. She looked at it and smiled then looked up at me and smiled. "Alright now, I'm thinking that we paint your walls the turquoise, and then we get some decorating things in the brown and orange color." I explained. She nodded. "Now, did your dad tell you how much you could spend?" I asked.

"Yeah he gave me like $200." She said frowning.

"$200 is a lot. We can do a lot with that." I said smiling. "C'mon let's have them mix this up for us while we go and get what we'll need for the painting and maybe some other things." I walked over to the mixing station and handed the chip to the guy telling him which one we wanted and then we walked off to the rest of the store. Past the colors and the basic bedroom stuff I would need to know more about Holly to figure out what kind of features she wanted in her room. I walked back over to Holly and smiled. "Alright, tell me what is the most important thing to you?" I asked her.

She thought for a minute and then looked at me. "I really like music. I write when I can, but basically I love just playing anything." I thought for a minute.

"What do you play?" I asked her.

"Guitar, piano, I sing." She said.

"And you have all of that?" I asked. She nodded. I thought for a minute. "Do you have any cds that are like scratched or anything, ones you don't use, ect."

"Some, why?" she asked. I had an idea cooking in my head. I had to figure out how to get my hands on a lot of cds. "Chloe?"

"Alright, we're going to need a large piece of plywood, some fabric, spray paint and cd's." I said smiling.

"Chloe, it looks fantastic! I can't believe that you did all of this!" Holly squealed.

"Alek helped, a little." I said leaning back into his strong chest and looking over my shoulder at him. He smiled and rubbed his thumb against my side a little bit. I looked around at our handiwork and smiled. It all looked fantastic. The wall color had turned out perfect and between that, the brown and turquoise bed set with orange throw pillows, the awesome music area we had set up, the CD chandelier, and the giant guitar headboard that Alek had cut out of the plywood and then covered with silver sequin fabric the whole place was a fantastic expression of Holly- or so I thought. She was exited and Hank stood in the room just looking at everything we'd done.

"I can't believe that you guys did this." He said.

"Like I said, I enjoy this and it's the least I could do after you letting us stay here." I explained. "Of course, I expect to hear some of your songs." I smiled and held out my arms for a hug. She gratefully leapt into my arms and gave me a giant hug.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" she said jumping up and down in my arms.

"You're welcome." I told her and then she ran over to her music station.

"Hmm, and dinner's ready." Alek said rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I looked back at him questioningly. He frowned and shook his head. "No, I didn't cook it." He said. I smiled and pulled his heads down to mine. I kissed him lightly on the lips and then turned back to face Hank and Holly a light pink gracing my cheeks.

"Alright, let's get some dinner." Hank said rubbing his hands together. We all walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table where Alek had set the table and brought the giant bowl of spaghetti. We all immediately dug in to the pasta and it was awhile before Hank put down the fork and spoke. "So, do you know how to get a hold of your family, is there anyway-"

"If they left in this big of a hurry, they cut off all of their ties. No phones, no email. We're starting at page zero basically." Alek explained.

"Why would your family have to leave in such a hurry? I mean there was blood on the carpet and everything, I don't understand. Was there anyone that would want to hurt them?" Hank asked his police officer's mind trying to work every angle. Alek looked over at me and we questioned each other silently. Could we trust them? We'd been here almost a week and they had been incredibly nice. I nodded and he looked back at them.

"What we're about to tell you is going to be very hard for you to understand-" Alek said. I smiled weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Nine Lives, only my original ideas and a deep addiction to this show that is fed by writing.**

****Sorry it has taken so long, I have been really busy and haven't been able to write so I'm rewarding all of your patience with uploading new chapters on all of my stories and a new story soon to follow, look for Death is like Chocolate!****

* * *

><p>"That's so cool!" Holly yelled excitedly. "You guys are like X-men!" she yelled. I heard Alek groan lightly as he closed his eyes as if in pain. I looked over at Holly and smiled.<p>

"Shh, we don't want everyone to know." I told her just above a whisper.

"So you are telling me that there is an entire group of people that are going around killing you simply because you are-" He stopped for a second swallowing hard. "cat people."

"Yes. They believe we are dangerous, which some of us are. Those that disregard the curse and are intimate with humans, but in general we only want to live our lives. We were supposed to protect humans." I explained.

"These dangerous ones-" Hank started.

"We take care of them." Alek said looking up finally. His eyes were colder than I'd seen them in many months. The last time I'd seen his eyes like this was when the scar face creep had tried to attack me. I knew I had a look of surprise on my face, I had heard nothing of this.

"What do you mean you take care of them?" Holly asked a confused and scared look on her face. Alek took a sip of his water.

"We make sure they don't continue to cause harm to humans."Alek explained looking at Hank. I placed a hand on his thigh and he looked at me over his shoulder. He nodded understanding the repeated look that meant we had to talk. Hank and Holly, however, did not understand our shared understanding and continued to question.

"You kill them?" Hank asked. Alek's eyes glanced from me and then to holly before he returned his focus to Hank.

"Yes." Alek said. His voice was tight. The two men stared at each other for a long time before Hank broke the silence.

"Your world obviously works on a much more complicated playing field than what I am used to. I've been a homicide cop for twelve years now and I've always thought that killing was wrong no matter what. The few times I've had to fire my gun I've regretted every shot. But it seems that this is the way you operate and have to operate. I'll let you- the mai- do what you must to keep your people. The Order on the other hand is committing genocide. That has to stop. Does anyone else know about this? Why do the police not know about this? How could there not be any homicide reports made?"

"Because the Order has done this for centuries. They have killed our kind and gotten away with it, except when the Mai retaliate. They have their methods, they make it look like muggings, car accidents, fires. Anything that can be explained as an accident or random occurrence."

"Drownings." I mumbled quietly. I looked down at my legs feeling the anger rise up inside of me as I thought back to that night. Alek's hand engulfed both of mine as he squeezed my hands reassuringly.

"Drowning?" Holly asked quietly. This turn the conversation had taken had quieted the girl. She didn't want to know the dark side, I couldn't blame her I didn't want to either. I moved my hands slightly, letting Alek know that he could explain. I was too choked at the moment to do so.

"Chloe was almost drowned by the order. When I told you about the Mai, I left out one very large part. It's the reason that Chloe and I were in London. There was a prophecy handed down a long time ago. It told of a Uniter, a mai that would bring the humans and the Mai together the way that Bastet had intended. Chloe is the Uniter, she is under constant attack from the Order because they see her as their end. She, unlike most mai, has nine lives."

"Had." I interjected.

"She had nine lives. She has lost two already." Hank looked at me his mouth hanging open slightly. Holly stared at me her eyes wide with shock.

"How?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"I was thrown off of Coit tower the first time, and then I was shot."

"She was almost drowned, if my cousin had not saved her, she would have lost all nine of her lives." Alek's jaw was tensed, I had no idea that this still bothered him. I mean I knew that my dying bothered him but I didn't know that the drowning still bothered him. I stroked my thumb across his hand and smiled reassuringly when he looked over at me.

"Now you understand why my-" I paused momentarily, barely visible to anyone but myself. "boyfriend's family left in such a hurry." I said finishing off the conversation.

"Is there anyone that would know where they went? They wouldn't tell anybody?" Hank asked. Alek started to shake his head but I stopped him.

"What about Amy and Paul? They were under Mai protection- they might-" Alek shook his head.

"I checked, Chlo, they're gone too. I talked to their parents and all they know is that Witness Protection came and took them away, claimed they were witnesses to a murder."

"WitSec?" Hank asked. "They haven't been in San Francisco, they have to let us know they are here- jurisdiction and all- and they haven't-" Again Alek was shaking his head.

"Not the real witness protection. It was my aunt, I asked for a description of the officer. They are gone, the other Mai as well. San Francisco has been deserted. The Order is too strong here, coming back- It was silly. We should have stayed in So-uth London." He fixed his small blunder rather quickly.

"We'll find them somehow, Alek. You found me when I didn't want to be found remember?" I told him reassuringly. I knew that this was bringing up bad memories for him. I'm sure he felt abandoned by yet another family.

"Yes, and you have full accessibility to Police information now." Holly said. "Right, Daddy?" She said on a second thought as she looked at her father .

"Of course, what has been happening right under our noses, is- horrible to say the least. I'm going to do everything to change it. To help you and the Mai. You don't have to fight this by yourself anymore. I can put a squad together, we can be the-" He stopped trying to think of a name.

"The Kitty Squad" Alek said dryly. Holly smiled and shook her head.

"The Code b63 Squad." She said with a sly look. Hank immediately smiled and tried to choke back a laugh.

"The what?" I asked fearing the answer.

"Code b63 is the code that's called when there is a cat-" Hank began to explain but we all knew what was coming next.

"Is stuck in a tree." We all finished together.

"I thought it was fitting." Holly smirked. Alek rolled his eyes and laughed with the rest of us. The utter absurdity of seeing Alek stuck in a tree made me laugh. Then again, I thought, I have seen him in a tree before…many many times. I continued to laugh and think about how special he really was.

"Yes, the b63 Squad." I said nodding. "I like it."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the chapter make me really happy. Make me smile!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**I want to sincerely apologize to everyone about not updating anything recently. And I apologize again for this not being a chapter… I've been really busy, but Spring break is coming up and I plan on writing a whole bunch for you all! **

**And just to keep you all excited here is what is going to happen in the next couple chapters of each story! **

**Across Different Worlds: **

****"I dont feel good about this." I whispered to Alek. They were inside the police office but right across the street was a man who had watched them since they left the apartment.

"Chloe, do you recognize him at all?" Alek asked hushed. Hank came over seeing how uneasy the two were.

"Everything all right?" He asked following their gaze out to what was now an empty doorway across the street.

"Maybe." The two mai responded. They looked at each other, both of them wondering where they could have possibly seen the man across the street before, why he was watching them, and why Hank seemingly couldn't see him.

**Different Kind of ****Knight:**

I looked at myself in the mirror the next morning. "Chloe" I whispered to myself. The name was foreign in my mind and familiar on my tongue. I pulled my hair up in random places admiring the red streaks in my blonde curly hair. It meant I was my old- new- I was Sekhmet again. They were only a faint strawberry red right now, but I knew they would darken and lighten according to the blood. They were my power markers.

"CHLOE!" My mom yelled from down the hall. I dropped my hair and walked out into the hall. I leaned against my mother's bedroom door way and looked in. Meredith was sitting on the bed listening to the news. Pictures of Brian Rezza were flashing across the screen. The headlines read, "Boy found dead in an abandoned warehouse" and "Boy killed by a mysterious hole through the brain." Meredith looked over at me, her face stricken with grief and concern. "Are you alright?" She asked. I looked at the screen. I knew that I had killed him. I had done it as part of my duty, I had killed him and I didn't feel guilty about it at all.

"I'm all right." I said quietly.

"But, Chloe, he was your first kiss- he means something to you"

"I don't want him to by my first kiss." I said crossing my arms.

"What?" Meredith asked puzzled.

"I want last night, with Alek, to be my first kiss."

**Life Lost and Gained:**

"Don't you see, Amy, now he will have to marry me." Chloe said.

"Chloe, don't be silly. Don't force him to marry you by getting pregnant." Amy told her. "Let him propose when he wants to."

"Well..." Chloe dragged out. Amy studied her friend.

"Chloe-?" She questioned. "You aren't"

"He will have to propose now. I didn't do it on purpose either, it just happened. But it happened, and now I'll get exactly what I want."

"I swollen belly and a kid you cant take care of by yourself." Amy asked.

"No, him. Forever and completely mine."

**I hope you like these sneak peaks. I will have new chapters up for all of these stories within the next two weeks! hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews make me happy, real reviews about the post make me really happy. Make me smile.  
>As Always I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. Just a deep addiction for the show that is fed by writing fan fiction. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**So this is yet another apology. **

**And you guys really aren't going to like this. But I just no longer have the time or the creativity right now to put the effort into these stories. **

**I'm not saying that they will never be finished, or that this is the end of MAIGRLCHLOE but for now I just don't have the energy. **

**I'm really sorry, and I hope you forgive me. I promised myself that I wasn't ever going to do this but I just cant finish them right now. **

**Sincerest apologies,**

**MAIGRLCHLOE**


End file.
